


I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

by CasMaru



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Josh is semi crazy, Mental Health Issues, Offensive, RAPE almost happens, Rape/ sex slaves are mentioned, Reader Is Crazy, Really dark, and doesn't take shit from no one, has a thing for blood, he really likes the reader, josh dun smut and fluff, much death and murder, very discriptive torture scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasMaru/pseuds/CasMaru
Summary: This story is inspired by flowercrowns_for_beautifuldorks and their book, "Don't Forget About Me"Please support their work, they are a wonderful author.This book will have a different story line, the only similarities is that Josh Dun and the reader are murderers.If you don't like, then don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't glamorous. 

Plain white walls, doors with five locks on each. Windows that were covered by a grate, that would make the person looking from the inside to the outside, go absolutely insane. The food was bland, and the "class time" activies almost made you want to knock some bitch through a wall. The nurses were paid to abuse us. Threatened to keep us in rooms that nothing but a bed, and 4 doors surrounding a person, each heavily locked. Boy's weren't allowed to look at the girls, girl's couldn't talk to the boys. 

They day drags on as we get yelled at for being us. For being angry, sad, scared, or just fucking crazy. They want us to get better. To be normal. 

What the fuck is normal? Is it when everyone always has a smile on their face? When everyone thinks happy thoughts like this was some Peter Pan shit? Why is it that the abnormal ones see the world for what it truly is? 

Cruel. 

Cold. 

Dark.

Luchtime was the only time where the boys were anywhere close to the girls. Yeah, we were on opposite sides of the room, But we were still all in the same room! One boy really caught my eye. He had bright red hair that was longer on top, and shorter on the sides. Holes in his ears, where gauges should be, and a tattoo sleeve. He had others, like a the classic 'mom' tattoo that cracked me up everytime i saw it. 

Everyday at lunch, we would stare at each other, as if we were having a conversation with our eyes. We would get yelled at for even looking at each other, then go right back to staring. Sometimes he would smile and wave underneath the table. 

I would just normally put up a peace sign, but today, I did something no one dared to do. 

"Wanna get out of here?" I mouthed my words.

He got on pretty quick and nodded frantically. 

"Don't go to bed tonight." I winked, smirked and stood from my chair. "Mr. Anderson! Can I call my brother?" I speak aloud this time, to only get an annoyed sigh from the tall african american nurse that was r told to watch us. 

"What for?" He asked putting down his lewd magazine.

"I miss him and want to tell him how much I love him? Is that a crime here?" I say cocking my eyebrow. 

"Better drop that attitude, miss."

"Sorry sir! I'm a crazy suicidal 23 year-old. So I forget sometimes!" I smirk and he calls for another nurse to escort me to the third floor where the older patients, like I, stayed. I sat on my bed, glaring at the wall until the wall phone rung. I picked it up and chuckled.

"Hey babe." A male voice said. "What can your big brother do for you today?"

"Your not my real brother, Brendon. Anyways, change of plans. It's happening tonight." I muttered quietly.

"What?! But Patrick and I don't have everything yet! And, we still need to figure out a way to get into that nut house." Brendon sighed and fumbled with some papers that had Idea's on them. 

"Then you better be ready by tonight, or I'm coming after you two. Got it?" I muttered harshly, making sure no one heard. 

"Y-Yes ma'am." He said stuttering a bit. 

"Oh, and we have a new comer. We'll get him out as well. Also, how about we have some fun with a few staff members?"

"Hehehe, Sounds like fun. I'll get the dogs ready, They've been itching to see their mom again." Brendon chuckled and whistled to a pack of dogs that were laying in on the cold concrete floor of Brendon's and Patrick's hideout. They started barking and growling.

A huge smile appeared on my face. "I miss my babies too. Alright, tonight, don't mess up."

"Gotch ya' Y/N." He hung up and right as the rest of the patients came back from lunch.

I saw the boy and smirked as I entered my room and awaited for night to fall. 

\--------------------------------  
The alarms went off, security gaurds flooded the third floor, wild dogs ran loose in the hospital, out numbering and brutally slaughtering any one in their way. The patients were told to stay in their rooms, but I didn't listen. 

"Hello, my beautiful puppies!" I squeal, happy to see my beloved illegal pets. 

"Y/N, What the hell did you do?!" Mr. Anderson yelled and roughly grabbed my shoulder. I glared and roughly jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow and kicking him in the face when he bent over, knocking him out cold,

Brendon and Patrick came to the floor with heavily packed guns. "Everyone on the fucking ground!" Patrick shot a nurse and everyone lowered. 

"Awe, guys! " I hugged the two boys and started making my way over to the boys side of the floor. The door blocking my path was locked and I gripped the nearest nurse's hair and forced them to unlock it. "Oi! Boy with the 'mom' tattoo. Let's fucking go!" I yelled and he came out of his room slowly, "Come on babe, the dogs wont bite aslong as they know I like you." I held out my hand to him. 

He smiled and took my hand. We walked over to the elevator but didn't press the button. 

"So who are we taking?" Brendon said, scratching his unusually large forehead. 

"Mr. Anderson of course." I smiled and Patrick went to go pick his unconscious body up. "Who else?" I said looking to the boy.

He looked around at the bodies that were still alive. "Nurse Tristan, and Nurse Jenny." He picked and they started to cry. 

I took a gun and shot right next to them. "Shut the fuck up and start moving!" I said getting a little angry before clearing my throat and smiling again. "Hehe, come one everyone! Let's all listen to the people with the guns!" 

A red haired fat nurse and a skinny blonde started getting up and into the elevator with Brendon and Patrick.

"Alright everyone, listen up. I have a question, and if you answer it correctly, you all live. But, answer it wrong, well then my dogs will have fun ripping you apart. So The question is, What's the 100,000's number of Pi? Pretty easy right? I know it. Do you, Nurse Andy?" 

Everyone looked at him, praying for him to get it right.

"Ehrm....S-Seven?" He gulped knowing all the pressure was on him. 

I chuckled. "Hehe, seven is always their answer. Too bad that answer is wrong." I snapped my fingers and the dogs growled. "No eating, just kill and get to the elevator quickly." I grabbed the boys hand and waited in the elevator with him, "What's your name?"

"Josh." He answered, listening to the people scream. 

"Ever killed someone before, Josh?" The dogs piled in the elevator and I finally let it go down. 

"Yes." He said a little shy.

I smiled and put my arms around his neck. "Welcome to the family, Josh." I kissed his lips and pulled away when the doors opened.

The dogs piled in the back of the van, with the three hostages, who were unconscious now as well. 

Josh and I sat back there as well. I pet each and everyone. 

"What kind of dog are they?" Josh asked, never seeing any normal house dog look like a hyena.

"You like them? They're wild dogs that my dad got me when I was younger. I raised them since they were puppies. My dad worked in the black market, so it wasn't hard to get them." I explained, having them all cuddle next to me.

"They're beautiful." Josh said. 

I whistled a tune and they all rubbed their heads on Josh. "Now, they'll listen to you as well. They are very loyal, and good boys." I say kissing one of their heads. 

\-------------------  
Brendon, Patrick, Josh, and I took the hostages to our hideout, miles away from town. We chained them up to poles and splashed cold water in their faces to wake them up. 

We all sat on an old, dusty couch as they came too. "Hello, Children!" Brendon chirped. I loved it when he called his victims "Children", but these were mine and Josh's.

"What do you want with us?!" The fat nurse cried out. 

I got up and held a knife to her throat. "For you to shut the FUCK up, Tristan!" I twitched and my glare turned into a sweet smile. "You three treated us like maggots, when all we wanted to do was get better."

"We're so sorry--" I grabbed Jenny's tongue before she could finish her useless apologie. 

"I'm sure I just told you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I roughyl pushed her head back into the pole and swiftlhy cut off some of her tongue, listening to the sweet screams. "Alright, Josh. Jenny is all yours. Show us what you can do." 

Patrick retrieved a cart, full with weapons. 

"So many choices.,These will do nicely." Josh smirked picking up a rolled up strip of leather. when he rolled them out, a shiny row of beautiful knives glistened in the moon light that shined through the hole in the roof. 

Jenny screamed as well as she could without a full tongue. 

"Can you hang her up actually?" Josh smirked and Brendon grabbed a hook dangling from the roof of the old warehouse. I chained her hands together and hooked her up. Dangling 3ft off the ground from her arms. We all sat back and watched the torture. Josh held the blade of one knife and tossed it, perfectly landing it in between her tits. She screamed in pain and tried to cuss us out but, that didn't go very well. Josh tossed another one in her right bicep. "Nice one Joshie, but you missed her face." I giggled. Josh removed his shirt and smirked. "Torture is my specialty. Not trying to kill her right away." I whistled at his toned body as he threw another at her thigh. Her scrubs getting soaked in blood made the dogs go crazy. Josh cut them off of her and jammed a knife into a rib. Tears streamed down her face as blood flowed from her body. "Finish her, Josh. Im getting bored." I said letting the dogs lick the dripping blood and bite at her feet. Josh grabbed four knives, two in each hand, aimed, and threw them perfectly in sync. Two landed in her skull, the other two in each breast. Blood sprayed onto his toned chest as he pulled the knives out and used his shirt to clean them off. I got up from the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What do you think boys?" "He seens useful. Little bit of a show-off though." Patrick points out. "I like him!" Brendon smiles. "Then it's settled. We need to split up soon, Cops will be here any minute. So lets take care of these two." I say smirking and kissing Josh on the lips before bringing him over to the other two victims. "Hi, Mr. Anderson! How are you? Good? That's great. Here's the deal. I'm gonna kill you now, but don't worry, It will be fun.,for me." He huffed and glared. "You bitch.." He spat. I put the tip of my knife at his forehead and slowly dragged it down, leaving a bloddy trail. "Now, now. Let's not have to cut you up into tiny pieces, okay?" I spit back and undid his belt, opened his jeans and pulled out his dick. "Huh...I thought black guys had big dicks? Oh well!" His dick and balls wet flying, sending him in a fit if shaking and screaming. I stood up and snapped my fingers. The dogs went after him next, ripping his flesh apart. "Now for you, Tristan." I waisted no time before I shoved my knife into her fat gut, pushing my fist in as well. She died instantly as I disemboweled her stomach and groaned at my bloody hand. "Alright, Let's get out of here. "Josh, You and I will be going to Florida. Brendon, Patrick?" I looked over to them, cleaning my hand off. "We'll head for DC." Patrick said as we walked to the stolen cars in the back. The dogs split up in two groups of four as they piled up in the cars. "Thank you guys, for getting us out of there. I really do love you two like family." I said hugging them both and kissing their cheeks, watching them blush. Brendon stole another kiss. "We love you too. Now get out of here. Josh," Brendon looked at him with a serious face. "You take care of her. Or we'll come after you." Josh nodded. "Understood. Bye, and thank you." Josh picked the black car with white leather seats and a retractable roof. I got in the passengers seat and leaned the chair back a little. Three dogs laid in the back seats while one was in the front, laying at my feet. Josh got in the driver's side and flipped open the sun visor, letting the keys fall in his lap. He started the engine and started speeding throught the dirt and onto the road. I flew my hands up and howled as he pressed on the gas pedal. The dogs joined in and then settled back down. "So, should we get some new clothes?" Josh asked looking over with a smirk. I smirked back and sat up as much as I could. "Hell yeah!" \------------------- Josh pulled into an empty parking lot at a mall. I bit my lip in excitement as we rushed to the control panel. He tampered with it, shutting off all the camera's and security. We ran inside, and looked at the stores that we had all to our selves. "I'll be in Hot Topic! Don't wait up." I said entering the store and started filling multiple bags with clothes and other items. Josh went to the music store and grabbed as much rock music as possible. He took money out of the chash registers as well before walking out. I came walking down the hall with my arms covered in bags from Hot Topic, F.Y.E, and Victoria Secret. "The music store?" I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, these bands are sick as frick!" Josh smiles. "I also stole money, You?" "Yep, Some of these bags are just filled with money. Let's go before we get caught." I walked by him and headed for the car. We placed our items in the trunk except for some that I kept up front with me. "I got you some clothes as well." I said peeling off my shirt as he drove out of the parking lot. He looked over and gulped as I started messing with my bra clasp. "Eyes on the rode, Josh." I giggled, putting on a new braw, that was much more lewd than anything I've ever warn before. Put a hoddie on over it, and put the hood of the car down as I sat on the head rest, pulling off my hospital pants and putting on a matching pair of panties then shorts. I slid back in my chair and buckled up. Josh's face was beet red and he shifted in his seat a lot. "Awe, does Joshie have an erection? Dirty boy." I say, puting my hand down on his crotch and felt him. "Oh, a big erection. Sorry hun, you'll have to help your self out tonight." Josh groaned. "You're going to make this very difficult, aren't you?" "Hehe, Yep!"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The voices never stop."

\----Josh's POV---

Y/N was fast asleep in the passengers side. My eyes would shift from the road to her face. Her face was held up in her palm. Most of the time, she would wake up, groan, and try to go back to sleep.

"Do you have insomnia?" I asked as she shifted in her seat to find the most comfortable spot. 

"...Yeah." She answered and just ended up giving up. "I'll take over driving." Her voice was completely different than how it used to be. She's more mellow and somber now.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask why you went to the mental hospital?" I said parking in the empty road. I got out and switched sides, while she just climbed over the console. 

" Depression, anxiety, My dad was a murderer and often took me to his work before he died, schizophrania." She sighed and started to drive down the road again. "What about you?" "Depression, anxiety, I killed my best friend. My mom never knew, she just was angry with me because I was always sad. So she put me in there." Y/N's hand grabbd mine. "We will never go back there again. We're free now." She brought my hand to her lips and kissed it before letting it go. "Tell me about the voices?" I asked, just to make small talk. "The voices never stop. It's not a bad thing. They keep me company. They say things like: "Hey, Good job today. You didn't hurt anyone, yay!" Or, "Why did you kill them? They were scared. Only kill those who really hurt you." They hate it when I kill. I think my brain is backwards. All my good thoughts are deep inside, while my dark thoughts are out in the open." I listened carefully, trying to understand her struggle. "You've probably guessed that I have multiple personalities. Since I've gone from angry and twitched to happy?" She asked looking my way. "Yeah, I have. But it's not a bad thing. It's your normal." I smiled and chuckled, my eyes crinkling as I do so. "Hmm... I like that. Why did you kill your friend?" My chuckling slowed down and then it turned into a sigh. "We'll when I was in high school, we were bullied a lot. My friend was constantly picked on, until one day, I had enough. I stalked the kid who bullied us. Followed him home after school and knocked him out before he could step on his drive way. I dragged him into my little 'workshop' I had in the woods and tied his legs to a chair, and his arms to a table. When he came too, he screamed forever. It was absolutely annoying as he cried out for forgiveness. I haven't even started yet. I put his own dirty underwear in his mouth so he would shut up. Then one by one, I pulled off his fingernails. Then just for fun, I made him do it to himself!" I paused for a laughed then sighed. " I would torture him for days. Pulling out his teeth, breaking his fingers. I used a metal pipe and smashed his shin. Then I used a sledgehammer on his feet and hands. One time I brought a lighter and burned him. After a week, I killed him. I was so excited to tell my friend that I called him over immediately after and took him to see our bully in pieces. He got scared, started screaming. I couldn't understand why. But then he tried to call the cops. So I snapped his neck. Buried him with our bully an never went back there again." I looked at the dog that was laying at my feet and sighed. "I'm sorry. My mother did the same. But my father killed her since I was too young." She smiled at me and spoted a sign in the distance. "A motel! Yes!" She speed up and parked in the mostly empty parking lot. We climbed out, took some of our new clothes and stuff out of the trunk and locked the car. "Alright, you guys can go hunting for animals. But you best be back here by morning." Y/N told the dogs and they went running. We walked up to the front desk and asked an old woman with one blind, lazy eye, for a room. We paid her with our stolen money and headed up to our room. I told Y/N she could bathe first. \-------Y/N's POV------- "You can take the first shower, Im just gonna watch T.V." Josh said laying down in one of the two beds. "Alright." I closed the door to the bathroom, stared into the mirror and started the shower. I peeled off my clothes and threw them to the side as I stepped in the tub and let the blood wash off from my body. I used soap to scrub off the blood that stained my skin, before washing my hair. After awhile, I climbed out of the shower and put back on the bra and panties I was wearing earlier, since they weren't that dirty. "Alright Josh, you're turn." I sighed putting my wet hair up in my towel and sitting in the other bed. His eyes were glued to the screen as the news showed our names. "Twenty-three patients and fifteen staff members at the Behavioral Hospital have been killed earlier while two patients and three nurses were kidnapped. The two patients were: Y/N L/N and Joshua Dun. Y/N L/N, the daughter of the once infamous F/N L/N that worked for the black market is a high target in the criminal world--" I turned the T.V. off and laid down, facing away from Josh. "You're a target?" Josh asked a little worried. "Yeah. My dad was one the head leaders. After he died, I ran away, not wanting to carry out his dirty work. So I'm being hunted. Everyone wants the money that was promised, so I don't blame them." I sighed and held my knees to my chest. "I promised Brendon I would protect you, and I plan on keeping that promise. I'm going to get a shower now." He walked into the bathroom and left me alone. I dragged my fingers along the bed sheets and crawled under the covers. After a while, He came back out, only wearing boxers that hung dangerously low on his hips. "Good night, Y/N." He smiled before turning out the light. "Josh? Can you please sleep over here..with me..?" I tried to look at him in the dark. "Yeah." He walked over and I moved so He could have enough room. Josh crawled in the bed and put the covers over both of us as I held tightly to his torso. "Thank you..." I whispered before planting a kiss to his collarbone and falling asleep. \-------------------------- The next morning, we rushed out of the motel and packed our things in the car. Josh, dressed in a tank-top with a picture of an U.F.O. that says 'I WANT TO BELIEVE' that had the sleeves cut all the way down, so you could see his torso, black skinny jeans, with black vans, and a new pair of white gauges, jumped into the drivers seat. I made sure the dogs were all in the car before I got in. I wore a galaxy crop top with matching jean shorts and black vans. "Let's go babe. Cops are going to be here any second." I hissed at Josh as I looked in the rear view mirror. They were able to be seen down the road as Josh drove as fast as he could. "Shit, they're gaining on us. Keep driving and don't stop no matter what!" I climbed into the back seat and took out the middle seat, leading me to the trunk. I searched and searched until I found a grenade. "Drive faster!" "I'm trying!" Josh yelled back at me. I pulled the pen with my teeth and tossed the grenade at the cars, exploding on top of one, flipping the car over and blocking the road. I laughed and got in the passenger seat. "Fuck yeah!" Josh was amazed and started laughing as well. "Shit, girl! Alright lets hurry. We'll be in Alabama soon." Josh said entering the interstate. "Good." I had one dog sit in my lap as I rubbed his head and played with him. "So why are we going to Florida?" Josh asked, looking at the road and switching lanes. "I have a hideout there. No one will ever find us." I explained looking out the window. "I hope your right."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The owner shot his gun, instantly making the dogs attack as Josh fell to the ground."

Josh pulled into the gas station when the meter was just above empty. "Really convenient that this place was colse by," Josh chuckled lightly as he turned off the car and went to put gas in the tank.

"I'm going to get some food and drinks. What do you want?" I asked pulling out a wad of cash and forcing it in my pocket. 

"Black coffee, and Oreo's." He smiled and I nod, making my way into the store. 

I get his coffee, Oreo's and other snacks before stopping by the rack of sunglasses. Trying on several pair and picking some out for Josh as well. 

The store was rather empty, except for the three old men that seemed to be in their late 40's, with their eyes all over me. 

"You're not really from here, are ya, miss?" One spoke, breaking the silence with his annoying southern accident. 

"Oh, was it really that easy to tell?" I say in the most innocent voice I could possibly muster. "I'm just getting a few snacks for the road, don't mind me." 

They share a glance with one another before chuckling. One pointed to the cash sticking out of my pocket and started walking closer. "That's alot of cash for a young lady. Which corner were you working?" The men busted into a fit of laughs. 

"I'm not a whore." My voice had a hit of darkness to it, and I'm pretty sure the man noticed as he roughly grabbed my face and held it close to his. 

"I'd watch that attitude, miss." He spat and the two other men took a hold of me. One held back my arms while another held my legs down as they forced me on the check-out counter.

They held me down with great force. Normal, I could get out of a situation like this, but my body froze as horrible memories flooded my brain. The men's laughter as they tried to pull my shorts off, didn't reach my ears as I just thought of a similar moment that happened years ago. 

"Y/N? What's taking so long---Hey! Get the fuck off of her!!" Josh came in before they could do anything to me, throwing punches and pulling a knife out on them. 

They seemed to have weapons of their own as they pulled out pocket knives, and the presumed owner of the shop had a shot gun. Pretty normal for the south. 

"Y/N, are you alright?" He said, glaring at the men and looking over for a second to see me in a fetal position on the counter top as tears spilled from my eyes. "You sick bastards!" Josh spat and moved closer to the door. Whistling, the dogs came running in and the men just laughed.

"A few hounds wont scare us, son. Just leave before you and your dogs get shot." The owner aimed the shot gun at Josh.

Josh took one more glance at me and pulled the hand gun out from the waistband of he jeans and aimed it at them. "Put the gun down, and you wont die." Josh warned, not joking but they just laughed. 

"Yeah right, son." The owner shot his gun, instantly making the dogs attack as Josh fell to the ground, firing one shot to hit the owner in the chest as he fell. 

The ringing of the guns woke me from my state and realize what happened. "Josh!" I scrambled off the counter and hurried to him. 

"Don't worry, I've been through worse." Josh chuckled in pain as he held his shoulder. "Get to the car, I'll take care of things here." He said, wincing at the pain of a bullet in his shoulder. 

"Yeah right, I got this." I said helping him sit up and grabbing his gun before shooting the other two in the head, calling the dogs back, stealing the food and sunglasses, then helping Josh into the car as I took the wheal and left the scene. 

"Don't worry, once we get to the hideout, I'll patch that up." I said as I followed the route that would lead me straight through Alabama. 

"Thanks," He said appling pressure to the wound and sighing in pain. 

"Don't let the dogs taste your blood, They'll attack within an instant." I warned as I saw the dogs eyeing him. "Down you fucking vultures!" I said harshly and the dogs put their ears back and hid their faces in their paws. 

"They really respect you as their owner." Josh said in surprises at how one of the worlds most dangerous animals, listen to someone like me.

"Well, they know I will shoot them down if they don't listen. When I was younger, Their mother attacked me. Bit my side pretty badly, as I was bleeding, I brutally showed the pups what happens if they attack me, using their mom as an example." I said to the pointing at the scar on my side.

"I see.." Josh had beads of sweat on his forehead as he groaned in pain. 

"Thank you, for stopping them. I owe you one." I said blushing a little.

"Just fix me up and we'll call it even. By the way, what happened to you? I never thought I would see you like that." Josh looked at me with concern.

"When I was younger, My older sister kidnapped me and sold my body to old men for their pleasure. It made me sick, and when they held me down like that, those memories all came back and I broke." I explained, looking at the road and nothing else. 

"I'm so sorry, I wish that never happened to you. If I got the chance, I would go kill all thoes disgusting men." Josh said with a little bit of anger in his voice, but I could tell he was serious.

"Beat you too it, but thanks." I smiled.

\------------------

Hours later and we just now made it into Pensacola, Florida. Josh was still holding his shoulder, but doing fine. 

"Almost there. Just one more hour and we'll be in Pace." I reassure him and he smiled back.

He looked at the stars in the sky and sighed, "Do you believe in aliens?" He asked, curiously and I giggled in response. 

"Yes, 100%!" I smiled as his face lit up with a smile as well. 

"Sick!" Josh chuckled cutely and I speed up since everyone were at bars and not on the road. 

\------------------------  
About an hour past when we got on a dirt path that lead to a forest. Deep inside, there was a good sized house, hidden away from the world.

"We're hear!" I smile getting out of the car and heading up to the front door as I pick up the key under a poted plant and unlock the door before helping Josh inside. I brought in all the bags and escorted the dogs to the shead out back for them to sleep in. Then rushed to the generator, turning it on, and hurring back inside with a big smile. "Yay! Home! Now sit while I get my first aid." I told Josh and he plopped down on the dusty sofa, groaning in pain. 

I came back with the kit and opened it up. Dried up blood covered the compartments and box. 

Josh didn't dare ask why and stayed quiet. 

"Now, this will hurt." I pulled out a knife and started to carve it in his shoulder, getting the bullet loose from his flesh.

Josh groaned and wirthed in pain as I got it out completely. 

"That part's done. Now for the peroxide." I dabbed the stinging alcohol on a cloth and strattled his waist, knowing this was going to hurt a lot. Josh knew too and prepared himself as I dabbed it on the wound. "Fuck!" He groaned and I forced my self harder down on him to keep him from squirming. "Aaaand, done!" I pulled the cloth away and started to wrap up his injury. "Ugh, Thanks." He sighed and leaned back against the sofa. I nodded and put away the kit before returning to his lap. Josh raised an eyebrow and gave me a confused look. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. Josh wrapped his uninjured arm around my waist and kissed me deeper, eliciting a moan from my lips. "Really, Josh, Thank you for what you did. No one's taken a bullet for me before." I said resting my head against his chest. "Not even Brendon and Patrick?" Josh raised his eyebrow again and smirked. "Nope. D-Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked, a little scared to know the answer. "I think you're insane." Josh said. Frowning, I could hear a chuckle exit his throat. "And I love it" Josh smirked. I instantly pulled my head from his chest and looked him in the eyes before pulling on his shirt to bring his lips to mine again. His lip dragged across my bottom lip, asking for access. I allow him and we begin to fight for dominance as our tongues dance. My hands are brought up to his jawline, feeling his stubble and bringing them down to his neck. Josh groaned as my fingers curled around his thick neck and lightly squeeze as I bring his bottom lip in between my teeth, drawing a little blood and letting it go. Josh growled as he tasted his own blood. His clothed erection hitting against my thigh. "Does Joshie have a blood kink?" I tease, bitting my own lip and drawing blood from it. "I do, along with a daddy kink as well, baby girl." He bit his lip seductively, making my core begin to drip. "Oh? Does Joshie like it when I call him, 'daddy'?" I smirk and start to grind on his erection, moaning like a slut to get him more aroused. "Oh, fuck, baby girl. Please keep calling me that? It sounds like heaven when it comes from that pretty mouth." Josh's eyes darkened and his hands gripped my backside. "Does daddy want to fuck this tight pussy? Does daddy want my mouth around his cock?" I smirk, bitting my lip and grinding harder. Josh leaned his head back and moaned. "You have no fucking idea, baby girl. Will you let daddy?" His pupils were blown as he rubbed my lower back and played with the waistband of my shorts. I gripped his hands and smirked. Josh already knew the answer and sighed. "Sorry, daddy. I don't sell my self that easily. Besides, you wouldn't want to have me. Once I claim someone, I become very protective and possessive." I dragged my fingers through his hair and kissed the tip of his nose. "Maybe I like it that way." Josh answered with a side grin. "No, honey. I'm saving yourself from me." I got off of him and made my way to the kitchen. Josh sighed and looked around for the bathroom to take care of his issue. I started eating a mini sandwich that I stole from the gas station and hopped on to the counter, swinging my legs as I hummed. My humming got interrupted as the voices started. "You killed them." Ond voice muttered. "They were trying to rape us, idiot." Another, more darker voice said. "I know that. Fuck, she's turning out like her father." "Don't blame her. Her father basically forced his work down her throat." A shy feminine voice spoke up now. "Will you all just shut the fuck up?!" I yelled and threw my food across the kitchen. "FanFUCKINGtastic." I sighed and hopped down to clean up the pieces of my sandwich off the tile flooring. "What's going on?" Josh asked walking in the kitchen. "Well then, that didn't take very long." I smirked, trying to dodge his question. "Yeah, well you got me really worked up and well it kinda started going soft after you said 'no', sooo,. and don't try to change the subject. Were they talking again?" Josh leaned on the counter as I finished cleaning my mess. "Maybe. I need to call Brendon." I pushed past him, hoping he got the message to drop the subject. Dailing Brendon's phone number on the wall phone, I could feel Josh's eyes on me. "Hello?" Brendon answered rather quickly. "Brendon, Me and Josh are at the safe house now. Where are you and Patty?" I could hear him sigh in relief before answering. "Well, we still have a little ways more to drive, but we'll be there soon. Try not to get into too much trouble, okay? All of us need to lay low for a while." Brendon warned, earnings an eye roll from me. "Got it, dad. Hey, it's almost Halloween, are we gonna do 'the thing' this year?" I smirked and Josh tilted his head in confusion. "Of course, babe! When else do me and Patrick get to show off these soul voices?! Hell YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!!" Brendon sang in a high key, making me pull the phone away from my ear for a second. I could hear Patrick joining in with Brendon in the background, earning a giggle from me. "Alright, Well, be safe and call me when you get to the safe house." "You got it, babe. Byeeee!" He hung up and I put the phone back in its place on the hook. "What's "The thing"?" Josh asked, making quotation marks with his fingers. "Top secret, you'll have to find out when it's Halloween. " I smirked back and went to retrieve a pack of Oreo's, then tossing them at Josh. He happily poped a cookie in his mouth. "I'm going to head off to bed, will you be alright by yourself?" "Yeah." I frowned a bit. Josh didn't believe me and grabbed my hand and started taking me to the bedroom. "I don't think I should let you be alone. So at least stay in the room with me." He said, stopping at a hallway with multiple doors. "Last one on the left." I answered his mental question and he thanked me silently. I let go of his hand and moved to sit on the bed. "I want to take a shower too, so don't take all the hot water. " Josh disappeared into the bathroom of the master bedroom as I stared at the ceiling then looked around the old room. A certain small plastic box caught my eye. I stood up from the bed, walked over to the box and opened the lid, seeing a picture of a smiling child with her father. I scoffed, rembering that moment in my life when my father took the picture. I pucked up the stack of photos and flipped through each. Nothing but lying faces with smiles plastered to them. The more I saw, the more sad I got. I let the photos float to the ground, one by one as I let them go. I looked back in the box and found a beaded bracelet that looked to be made by a child. The words, "I LOVE YOU DADDY" , were enough to make me set off and break the cheap plastic. Then a music box shapped like a piano was the next thing to catch my eye. I picked it up carefully and remembered that it was the only thing I enjoyed when growing up. Winding up the small object, tears threatened to spill as the piano version of "You Are My Sunshine" started to fill the quite room. I never let it go from my hands as I listen to it loop the lullaby over and over. I didn't hear Josh exit the shower as I swayed with the music. Josh smiled a little and put his arms around me, groaning at the pain in his shoulder. Placing his chin to rest on the top of my head as he sang softly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skys are grey, and do you know how," I muttered the rest of the words with Josh, not realizing it, "How much I love you? Oh, please, don't take my sunshine away." Josh wiped away the tears that fell and kissed my cheek. "I hope you'll understand how I feel."


	4. 4

The water slowly rised, engulfing my neck, stomach, and parts of my legs. Breathing slowly, it soon rises up to flood my ears. The pain of water rushing through my head almost made me want to get up, but I stayed still.

It crawled up my cheeks and soon started to fall through my lips, filling my lungs as the water now dared to flow into my nose and cover my eyes. The pain started as air pockets floated to the surface of the water that was so close to covering me completely. 

I took the chance to force my fingers around my neck and squeeze all the oxygen left in me. I was now completely submerged into the clear water. 

Opening my eyes once more, seeing a rather blurry and distorted picture of Josh, hovering over me, saying something I couldn't understand. 

Hands wrapped around my head, bringing me up from the water and to look over the tub railing. Coughing, I glared at Josh for borhering me. "I'm busy!" I huffed angrily and he did the same.

"With what? Trying to kill yourself?!" His gaze soften as he sighed. "Come on, you've been in the bath for an hour." He helped me out, as best as he could with his injury. 

I didn't bother to cover up my body, just dried off a little and ran my hair through a towel, before crawling into the king sized bed. 

"Do you want clothes to wear?" Josh askes, blushing a bit. 

"No..." I said covering myself with the blanket all the way up to my chin. 

Josh got in on the other side and faced me. "Wanna cuddle?" He smiled cutely, making it even hard for me to say no. 

"Yes..." I shimmy my way to his open arms and press my naked chest to his clothed on. "That's no fun. I'm touch-starved, Josh." I pouted and he instantly removed his clothing and pressed our bodies together. Nothing sexual, just holding on tightly to the other, as if our life depended on it. 

Our legs intertwined and our fingerd hooked with each others. Our gaze never leaving the others.

"Do you....really want to do this? I mean, be apart of this group? Kill?" I whispered, slowly.

"I do. If it means I can finally be able to talk and look at you without getting punished for it, then yes." Josh answered, his voice wavering a bit. 

"And you're sure you want me? If you choose this, I will become highly possessive and highly protective. Will you take responsibility over me, and promise to never hurt me?" I said very clearly with a worried exprssion and he smiled. 

"Yes. I will take responsibility, No, I will never hurt you. I want you, Y/N. Insanity and all." Josh made very clear.

"Then, take me." I crawled over him and straddled his waist. Josh's eyes drank in my naked body on top of his and bit his lip. "You sure?" He asked, making sure I give my consent. I push my lips to his and gripped his shaft. Josh groaned under me and whisped closed to my lips, "I'll take that as a yes, baby girl." His cock started to get hard as I pumped him. I leaned down and started kissing his neck and bitting, surly leaving a mark. Repeating the process multiple times down his chest as well. Smirking at the the markings I gave him, my fingers curled up his throat and lightly squeezed before whispering, "Mine," in his ear. Josh shivered slightly and smirked back, "Yours," his eyes darkened as I crawled off of him and stepped onto the floor. I crooked my finger, signalling him to come to the edge of the bed. He sat up pushed his legs over the edge as I got in between his legs and sunk to my knees. I nipped at his inner thigh and stared intently at his length that flushed against his stomach. "Much bigger than anyone I've had, I can't wait for it to be deep inside me." I kissed his tip and engulfed my lips around his length. Josh moaned tangled his fingers in my hair. I let go of him and dragged my tongue up the underside of his cock, earning a deep groan to escape from his throat. Wrapping my lips around his tip and skating my tongue across slit as I pumped the rest of him, Josh put his hand under my chin to get me off of him. "That's enough, for now. Come back up here." He placed his palm on my cheek as I climbed back onto the bed and pulled me into a kiss where our tongues danced. I moan as his fingers found their way to my drenched core. I bit his lip again and let it fall with a moan as a thick digit entered me. His thumb pushed against my clit, eliciting a moan from my lips again. "You like that, baaby girl? You like it when daddy fingers you?" He kissed my neck, finding my sweetspot as he pushes me to lay back on the pillows as he crawls oveer me. "Mmhmm...another one, daddy," I beg, lifting my hips up to grind against his hand. Josh added not one, but two more fingers as he pumped them quickly inside me. I arched my back and chuckled. "Fuck, daddy, you're gonna make me cum already." "Oh yeah? You want daddy to make you cum all over his fingers like a little slut?" Josh leaned down and wrapped his lips over one of my nipples and tugged on it with his teeth. "Fuck, I love it when you talk like that." I groaned, writhing under him. Josh curled his fingers, barely touching my g-spot when a tight, warm feeling grew in the bottom of my stomach. His pace quicken as he could tell I was close. Curling his fingers one more time to hit my spot dead on, my orgasm tore through me, as my legs shook as I rode my high. "Fuck, baby girl." He smirked. "Shut up, and fuck me now." I said after I calmed down. Josh smirked and leaned closer to my ear. "I don't have a condom. Don't worry, I'm clean." "So am I, so fucking hurry up and pound me into tomorrow." I hiss, gripping his neck and dragging my nails down his chest. Josh waisted no time to place his tip at my entrance. He pushed in all the way to the hilt. I cried out at the feeling of him streching me out nicely and filling me up completely. He pulled almost all the way out, before slaming himself back in. He repeated this motion before roughly thrusting his hips to mine. I dug my nails into his flesh, dragging them down his back as my upward thrusts colided with his donward ones. The feeling already started to come back in the pit of my stomach as his cock hit my spot over and over. "Fuck, Josh.. I'm so close." I warned and he wrapped his good arm around me, lifting me up off the bed and onto his lap so he could go even deeper. "Cum on daddy's lap, baby girl." He grabbed my breast and massaged them as he thrust into me. My orgasm threatening to rip through me as I grabbed onto his body, clenching around his dick and releasing around him. "Fuck, you're so tight! Where do you want it?" Josh groaned, his thrust getting sloppier. "Inside, cum inside me, daddy." I moaned and so did he, letting everything he had fill me. He pulled out and we both sighed, falling back to lay on the bed and hold each other. "That was...amazing." I smiled slightly. "Yeah, were you on birth control?" Josh raised an eyebrow. "Don't need to be. I can't have kids." I sighed and looked down. Josh was silent before replying. "I'm so sorry." "Don't be. I hate kids anyways. Let's just go to sleep now." \-------------------------- Josh woke up alone the next morning. A note was left on the pillowcase beside him. He rubbed his eyes and read the note. "I will be back soon. Let the dogs out when you wake up. There is a workout room in the basement. Feel free to go down there." Josh put the note down and yawned, streched, complain about the pain in his shoulder, and slowly got out of bed before putting a hoodie on and gym shorts. Josh looked in the mirror and his eye widened at all the purple bruises on his neck from where I marked him last night. He made his way to the backyard and to the shed, where the dogs wined at the door. Josh opened it and they all ran past him and into the woods. A knife sat on a table in the shed, quickly catching his eye. He picked it up, studded it, and placed it in his hoodie pocket. As he made his way back to the house, he noticed a car was in the front yard. It wasn't there a few seconds ago and it wasn't Y/N's. Josh quietly made his way to the front yard, to see a woman knocking on the door. He pulled out the knife and inched closer. "Come on, Y/N. I know you're here, I heard the dogs out back, open up." She called out. Josh noticed that this woman personally knew Y/N and put the knife away. "Uhm, can I help you?" Josh came up behind her, and she jumped in fright. "Oh, I thought you were someone else....Who are you?" She asked, looking him up and down. Seeing one of the many hickey on hos neck. "Josh, you?" He answered, moving closer to the front door. "S/N. Im Y/N's sister. Are you in trouble? Is Y/N keeping you here? I can get you out." She worried and Josh just shook his head. "No, I'm here at my own free will. Would you like to come in? It seems you really need to talk to Y/N." Josh opened the door and she smiled. "Yes, thank you." She walked in and sat down on the couch. "So, my sister isn't here?" "No, she left. I'm surprised, not to offend you or your family, but, you seem pretty normal." Josh rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I think I'm the only normal one in our family. You seem nice, Josh, but I assume you.." She seemed to be uncomfortable with calling Josh a killer. "Well, I'm not as...into my work as Y/N, but yes. Please don't be afraid though. I know I probably sound like an idiot for saying that." Josh messed with his hands a little and sat down across from her. "So, what do you need to talk to Y/N about?" Josh asked. S/N sighed and looked intently at Josh. "Oh, well we can talk about that when she gets back, why don't we talk about you, Josh? Like, why would someone like you want to be with someone like Y/N?" Josh furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Well, she's really, really hot and--..." "She's a psychopath. But you're telling me that because she looks hot, it's okay?" She interrupted Josh and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Y/N got me out of the mental hospital, we were both abused in there. Y/N understands what I've went through in life. If it means that I have to kill just to spend one second with her, I will. Besides, how can you act like you're innocent? You sold your own sister to become a sex slave! Did you know that, that fucked her mind greatly?" Josh got a little angered, but noticed something that almost made him jump out of his skin. I was standing behind S/N with a bat pulled behind my head, ready to swing. Josh was shocked that he didn't see or hear me come in. S/N noticed and turned around and quickly moved out of the way. She screamed as the bat hit against the couch, where she was sitting. "Y/N!" Josh got up and tried to stop me. "Why The fuck are you here?!" I screamed and glared at Josh for getting in my way. "Great job at having your sex toy hold you back. You wouldn't dare hurt the things you own." S/N snickered, knowing it was going to get on my nerves. "You shut the fuck up! Don't make it sound like I'm holding him hostage, when you used to kidnap helpless girls and sell them just so you could earn a few bucks in your pocket. I don't know why I haven't killed you yet, after WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU DESERVE TO BE KILLED! YOU HURT ME THE MOST IN OUR FUCKED UP FAMILY!!" I got to a state of anger where Josh was even getting scared. S/N pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at my head. "Oh shut up. We aren't even fully related. Different dad, idiot, and did you honestly think I wouldn't bring protection when I coming to visit you?" Josh pulled out his knife, even though it was useless against a gun. "Put the gun down, now!" I glared and pushed past Josh, throwing the bat at her. She shot a few bullets at the bat, splitting the wood. Josh took the chance to take the gun from her and hold the knife to her neck. He tossed it to me and I checked the bullets. "Empty. That's alright, I plan to have fun with you." I smirked devilishly and she started to sweat. "What are you going to do...? I'm the last family you have!" Her true colors started to show when faced with death. "Take her to the shed, Josh. I need to get something very special from the basement."


	5. 5

My finger's danced around the table as I picked up a sledgehammer, an axe, a gasoline tank, and a lighter. A box hid in the far left corner of the basement that made me smirk devilishly.

Bringing everything back up stairs and out to the shed, I whistled loudly for the dogs, Receiving a long-distance howl, I knew that they were on their way back. I brought the tools in and placed them with the others.

"I'm your sister...you couldn't kill me, right?!" She cried in fear as she was tied to a chair. 

"We're not fully related, remember? Different dad, idiot. So yes, I will have no problem with making you scream and beg me for mercy." I sad with a dark tone. "Give me her wallet, Josh." 

Josh reached into her pocket and tossed me tne black, leather wallet, but kept her phone with him. I took her money and noticed a few pictures. "Who is this? Are you married?" I chuckled and Josh came over to look at the pictures, too. 

"She has a daughter, it seems. And...." Josh stopped and whispered something to me. 

My eyes widened and S/N smirked. "I have your one weakness, Y/N. I'm pregnant. You always hated children, but you could never kill them."

I glared and looked at the ultrasound picture that was taken a few days ago. "Well then, It seems I can't kill you. A complete waist of my time to bring that shit out here ." 

I grabbed another chair and smiled as I sat down in front of her. "Here's the deal, sis. I'm going to torture you some, then let you go. I never want to see your face again, dammit. Or I will kill you and your family."

Josh took a seat next to me and went through her phone.

"You sick bitch! I hope you burn in Hell!" She spat in my face.

I chuckled, wiping the spit away and roughly grabbing her hair. "I've already been there, Honey. This is just my comeback. Besides, you should be glad I'm not going to kill you." I smacked her across the face and spat at her, before grabbing the box from the basement. "Remember this? Dad used to use it alot on his clients." I smirk before pulling out a device. 

She shook with fear as she saw the device, made to torture people by ripping off their finger nails.

Josh raised an eyebrow and smirked, knowing exactly what it does.

"How many girls did you kidnap?" I asked, pushing a table close to her and placing the device infront of her.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered.

"You don't know? Well then, I guess we'll have to rip off your fingernail's until you know." I untied both of her hands and strapped one into the device. 

I sat down across from her and said nothing. 

"Just get it over with, you bitch!" She screamed. I chuckled and rubbed my face. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention. You will be the one to push that lever." Josh started smiling, clearly loving everything happening in front of him. 

She started to cry. "I fucking hate you! I can't do it!" 

I frowned and grabbed her free hand. I held it above her head and slammed it down on the flat lever, ripping off the first fingernail and moved it to her next finger as she screamed in pain. "Now that you know how to do it, you can't complain about not being able to do it yourself."

She cursed at me while I just smiled and watched as she quickly pushed the flat lever down. She cried out as blood dripped from her fingers. "Fifty-six! It was fifty-six girls!" She cried as she pushed her head into the table, a mess of words falling from her lips.

I frowned and pushed my chair back, standing up and gripping her hands. Switching the finger and holding up a fist over the device.

She begged me to stop but I just brought my hand down quickly. I repeated this process until her right hand had no more nails. I released her from the device and tied her hands back. I took her phone from Josh and went online. 

After a while of searching, I held the screen to her face, showing her a list of girls. "Is this them?" I said pulling on her head so she would look at the phone. 

"Yes.." She huffed, trying to distract her self from the pain in her right hand. 

"Did you know their names?" I asked, rather calmly.

"No...Please, Y/N..let me go now....!" She pleaded and I scoffed.

"You will report this to no one, or I will kidnap your daughter and send her back to you in pieces." I whispered, letting her go free. 

"Wait, what was is that you wanted to tell her?" Josh asked, standing up. 

"It doesn't matter now..." S/N hissed and ran away to her car. The dogs started barking at her and chasing her until I called them back.

"Damn.., I need something strong." I muttered, implying that I was now in the mood to drink. I left the shed while Josh followed, to the car. I had black bags that were sitting in the seats and some white ones.

"New tools?" Josh asked, helping me bring in the bags. 

"Yeah, It's a gift, marry fucking xmas." I said pulling a bottle of vodka out of a white bag. 

Josh pulled out a nice black box and set it on the table before opening it.

Three knives sat inside with white handles. "Wow.,." Was all he could say while picking them up and studying them. 

"Beautiful, right? I have a friend that works for the black market. He takes me off the grid if needed and I can get some new toys." I put the nozzle of the vodka bottle to my lips and took a sip or two. 

Josh simply took a swig and hissed at the strong taste. 

"I'm going to go to the basement." I sighed and walked past him then downstairs. 

Josh felt bad for letting my sister in the house and followed after me after putting up the alcohol. "Y/N, I'm really sorry-- Oh my--Fuck what are you doing?!" Josh saw thick drops of blood hit the floor at my feet. "It's disgusting. This body is nothing but a shell of pure trash. I hate the way I am. I'm revolting!" The knife that was so deep in my shoulder was yanked out. Josh watched in horror as I seemed unfazed by the blood gushing from my body. He ripped the knife away from my grip and tossed it across the room. "Why are you doing this?! Y/N tell me!" "I DON'T KNOW!! I..I don't know. I never know. I don't understand what's wrong with me. I don't understand why you're here, with me. Just leave, go live your life, Josh. And leave this pathetic waist of a life here... My mother was right.." I started to fall to my knees, crying, but he held me up, slowly falling with me, until he was holding me in his arms on the floor. "No. I will not leave. I'm here because, you're the only person who understands what I've been through. You understand what it's like to be crazy and to see the world for what it truly is. I'm staying, because you need me, and I need you. And, I think .... that I've fallen in love with the way you act during situations, the way you walk with a sexy swing in your hip, the way you don't take shit from no one, and when you're covered in blood after killing someone, it makes me want to take you right then and there. But most importantly, I love you, Y/N." Josh's cheeks turned red as my eyes widened. I brought up a bloody hand to frame his face before more tears spilled. "Don't leave me, please. Please, promise me you'll stay with my broken self." Josh smiled and leaned down to kiss me gently, but firmly. "I promise to stay. Now let's fix you up." Josh lifted me up from the ground and brought me back upstairs to set me on the couch. He disappeared for a second to retrieve the first aid. When he came back, the blood stopped flowing. He cleaned the area first and noticed several scars near the wound. "So i'm guessing this wasn't a first time thing?" Josh raised an eyebrow and looked me in the eyes. "Yeah.." I croaked and he pulled out the peroxide. I stiffened as he lightly cleaned the wound. "Fuck, that hurts." I scoff and he nods. He them bandaged my shoulder so now we were matching. "All done. Promise me you'll never hurt yourself like that again." "I- ....Promise." I shut my mouth and he brought a hand under my chin too look him in the eyes. Little spots of blood sat on the side of his face. I leaned closer and dragged my tongue up his cheek to clear his face from my dirty blood. Josh took in a sharp breath and bit his lip. "That- uhm... I- uh.." Josh tried to say something in response, but his now growing erection was enough words. "Did you like that, daddy?" I smirked, changing my attitude quick. "You don't know how much I loved that, baby girl." He bit his lip seductively and his eyes were now lidded with lust. "Why don't you come show me how much you loved it, in bed?" Josh waisted no time to scoop me up in his arms and hurried to the bedroom.


	6. 6

"Where can we meet up? There?! Are you serious? Ugh, fine. I'll meet you there in an hour, got it? Good. See you then." I hung up the phone and sighed as I checked the time. 

2:56 a.m.

"Who was that?" Josh asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "Sorry about listening in on your conversation. Can I come with you?" 

I turned around and stared at him for a second before answering. "It was a friend. A really messed up and weird friend." Get dressed, and bring a few weapons for protection. He's very....unpredictable." I left to get dressed in a black jacket and black skinny jeans, while Josh put on a similar outfit. I grabbed a box from deep within my closet. "Here, pick one." 

Josh grabbed the box and opened it up to see a pile of masks. A neon green mask caught his eye as he smiled and pulled it out. 

"I knew you would pick that one." I chuckled, seeing him put on the alien mask. I grabbed a solid black one and filled my pockets with knives and some other easy to hide tools. 

"So, where are we heading?" Josh asked, pulling his hoodie over his head. 

"Under the interstate bridge. That's the only place he agreed to meet. " I didn't put my mask on, since I decided on driving. We piled into the car, without the dogs, and drove quickly. 

\--------------

 

After a while, we reached the bridge. Turning down a slope, we parked the car on a boat ramp, close to the bridge. 

I pulled my mask over my head and turned off the car. "Josh, whatever you do, don't say anything. I need to do the talking. Stay behind me at all times, as well." I pulled my hoodie over my head, held his hand, gave it a quick squeeze before letting it go again and stepping out of the car. 

Josh followed me up a path that lead to under the bridge, looking around for another person, but seeing no one.

Water hit the concrete platform Josh and I stood on, waiting for the third person. 

"You're late." A deep voice spoke out. A male with a red beanie, red eyes, a painted black neck, and painted black hands. 

"Shut it, "Blurry". I've come to discuss business, not get a lecture." I crossed my arms and he chuckled, his voice changing to not sound so dark anymore.

"Oh come on, Y/N. We're friends, right? Call me Tyler. "Blurry" is the name I give my clients." He smiled and hugged me. 

"Alright, Tyler. We're gonna need the drugs." I said, hugging him back and he nodded, before glaring at Josh.

"Who's the alien?" His voice darkened again and he frowned intently at Josh. 

Josh stiffened under his gaze and looked to me for help. 

"This is Josh, He's mine." I hooked my arm around his and Tyler dropped his frown and smiled big. 

"Awe, sick! How ya doing, man?" He patted Josh hard on the back and smiled some more. 

"Tyler, the drugs?" I said, getting annoyed and he cleared his throat, 

"Right, sorry. I'll be able to get the drugs before Halloween, don't worry. But, I expect payment." Tyler smirked and pulled knives out from his pockets that were in mine and Josh's pockets.

We patted our selves down and frowned. "You sly bastard." I spat. 

"Hehe, Yeah. Anyways, RedBull isn't gonna cut it this time. I've been very bored lately." He handed us back our tools with a side grin. 

"You want a victim?" I placed my hand on my hips and cocked my eyebrow, even though he couldn't see my face. 

"Well, Your "alien" over there looks like fun. Why don't you let me borrow him for a while?" Tyler placed his arm around Josh and smirked

Josh looked to me for help once again. 

"Not gonna happen. I'll get you someone." I pulled on his arm to pull him away from Tyler. 

"Ugh fine. Someone durable." He scoffed and pulles out his phone before dialing a number, "We have an order, we're gonna need a few hundred pounds before Halloween." Tyler hung up and smiled, "A few hundred pounds of the stuff should be enough to take out a whole stadium full of people. I want that payment now, though."

I nodded. "Thanks Tyler. We'll be back." I pulled on Josh's arm and sighed. "See what I mean about "weird"?" I sighed, getting in the drivers seat of the car.

"Yeah, thanks for not selling me." Josh chuckled nervously.

"No problem. I didn't feel like getting you back in more than one piece. " I started the car and drove up the slope. 

"So...where are we going to get the payment?" Josh asked as we drove away from the bridge and into town. 

"The strip club probably." I took off my mask and unzipped my jacket low enough to show clevage as we got closer to the club. "Be ready to knock the bastard out. Meet me behind the club, got it?" Josh removed his mask and nodded.

"Got it." He leaned over the console and kissed me before getting out and switching to the drivers seat to take the car to the back.

I entered the club and looked around for someone who didn't attract alot of attention. After spotting a male who seemed to be nervously drinking his alcohol, I smirked and put up an act. "Hey there, you seem like fun. Is this your first time here?" I sat next to him and he stiffened. 

"Was it that easy to tell?" He chuckled shyly. 

I placed my hand on his thigh and leaned forward, showing off my chest to him. "Why don't I give you a private dance? On the house." I winked and gripped his hand, pulling him out the entrance. I smiled and bit my lip, acting like the other girls in the club to get him to follow me. 

As we got closer to the back, I slowly dropped the act as I pushed him against the building before Josh came out from behind me to punch him straight in the jaw and force him into the trunk. 

I kissed Josh firmly and chuckled as he took the wheal and we drove back to the boat ramp. 

We dumped the male on the dock and tied his legs and feet up before driving back home. 

Tyler approached the struggling male and smirked, pulling a knife from his pocket. "Let's have some fun, Heheh."

\----------------------

"What are the drugs for?" Josh asked as we drove through town.

"Well, every Halloween, Brendon and Patrick, Tyler too, all put on a show to attract a huge audience. Everyone gets a drink that's filled with a deadly drug. Everyone is dead by the end of the night. Tyler then sells all the bodies to this third party he works for. It's just a fun way to earn money." I explain and Josh formed a 'O' shape with his mouth. 

"Oh so that's the "thing"! Sounds like fun, I'm in!" Josh chuckled with his tongue in between his teeth and I smiled shyly back. 

"I'm hungry. Let's go to Mcdonald's!" I say pointing to a Mcdonald's sign in the distance. 

"Alrighty." Josh turns into the next lane, and then the Mcdonald's parking lot. 

We stepped out and walked hand-in-hand up to the counter to order our food. "Number one with a large fry and coke." I said pulling money out of my pocket and waiting for Josh to answer. 

"Daymn! That's a big order for a tiny girl." Josh teased as we sat, waiting for our order to finish. 

I sipped my coke with attitude as he smiled like an idiot. "That's not what you said when I was blowing you a few hours ago."

Josh choked on his coke and saw the order was ready to be grabbed from the counter. "That was inappropriate, baby girl." Josh whispered, getting up and retrieving our food. 

"I call the shots here, Joshie. Watch that attitude." I hiss, as he returned with our order. Josh cleared his throat and unwrapped his burger. 

"Yes, ma'am."


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Suicide trigger warnings*

I stared at the ceiling as the hours past. Josh, sleeping soundly with a few quiet snores and groans, laid beside me with his colorful tattoo sleeved arm wrapped around my midsection. He was very clingy in his sleep, but I didn't care. Josh's heart beat was the only thing keeping me from going crazy at the lack of sleep.

"How long until she kills him, too?" A voice from deep in my mind spoke out.

"I give it a week. She'll go crazy and just slaughter him like the rest." One chuckled and continued. "Or, she'll just kill her self. The world would be a much safer and happier place without her."

"I agree. You should chose, Y/N. Kill him, or kill yourself." They all laughed and stayed quiet, waiting for an answer. 

"You've all...turned against me?" I thought to myself as my eyes were now glossed over. 

"Your actions have affected us. Kill yourself. Go to the bathroom and slit your wrist." One ordered.

I looked over to see Josh's sleeping face, trying to call out for help, but couldn't form the words that sat on my tongue. He looked so peaceful, sleeping there. I didn't want to bother him.

"GO TO THE BATHROOM! DON'T WAKE HIM UP EITHER!" My head hurt as they screamed loudly. I carefuly pushed Josh's arm off of my naked torso, and climbed out of bed. 

Inching to the bathroom, I held my hand out to grip the handle and pull. I silently closed the door behind me. The floor creaked as I tried to be quiet. I could hear my own bones and joints popping as I walked to the counter, picked up the shaving tool, and broke it, so the razor would fall out. 

It hit the sink bowl, making a noise loud enough to wake a person. But Josh didn't even stir around. I carefully picked up the razor and looked around. I didn't want to make a mess, so I walked to the bathtub, stepped inside and held my knees to my chest as I stared at the razor.

"Cut your leg," was the first order.

"Cut your thighs," second.

"Cut your stomach," third.

"Slit your wrist and bleed out," final.

The cuts already on my body stung and was making it hard for me to pay attention to the order. I brought up my arm and stared at the past scars on my wrist. I pressed the cold blade to my skin, but just barely.

"SLIT YOUR FUCKING WRIST AND DIE!!" They yelled, making me take in a deep breath and scream in agony. A shrill scream that was successful at waking Josh from his slumber. 

I tossed away the razor and laid in the bottom of the tub, crying and mumbling incoherent words that fell from my lips. 

Josh soon opened the bathroom door, wearing his boxers and nothing else. "Y/N?!" He called out and came up to the tub. "What's wrong? Please tell me. Fuck, you're bleeding. I'll go get the kit." Josh said, trying not to freak out. He started walking away, when I reached out and grabbed his wrist. Josh looked back down at my tear stained face and felt his heart shatter.

"Don't leave me..." I begged and he nodded, reaching into the tub to pull me out and into his arms as he carried me back to the bed. 

"What happened, Y/N?" Josh asked again, kneeling in front of me on the floor, close to my feet. 

"They've....they've turned against me Josh. The voices want me to die, Josh. Please make them stop." My body started shaking as another wave of tears flowed from my eyes again.

Josh tried to shush me, by pulling me close to his chest and hugging me tightly. He kissed the top of my head and rocked me back and forth. 

I let him continue for a few how ever long he wanted. I calmed down as he sang, "You Are My Sunshine", to me softly. I never pictured him as the singing type, but I wasn't going to complain. I loved the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me. It made me feel safe and secure, something I haven't felt in a long time.

"You are so beautiful, just the way you are. I love everything about you. I love the way your eyes light up when you look at me. I love the way you act when we're out in public. I love the way you move when we're alone, how your hips swing with every step. I love how being completely fucking insane is your normal. I love that you chose me." Josh hummed, moving to lay back on the piloows with me still against his chest, laying down now.

I kissed his neck as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you, Josh." I finally said. I could only image the huge smile on his face. The smile that almost makes his eyes disappear and his tongue poke out through his teeth. 

I could feel the joyful sigh rumble up from his chest and out his throat. 

\------------------------  
The next day, Josh woke up alone again. This time, there was no note waiting for him. A slight familiar smell came across his nose as he yawned and climbed out of bed to quickly go brush his teeth and explore where the smell was coming from. 

The sound of sizzling food on a frying pan soon answered his question. The smell got stronger the closer he got to the kitchen. 

"Mmmmm...bacon," Josh chuckled, seeing me standing at the stove, wearing his hoodie and a pair of lacy panties. 

Eggs were already cooked and shared on two plated as I placed the bacon next to it. "Mhm. Now eat your breakfast. I left to go to the store an hour ago. Got the essentials, robbed a bank, made breakfast." I smiled turning off the burner and grabbing forks for us to eat with.

"You robbed a bank?" Josh chuckled and raised an eyebrow as he stuffed his mouth with eggs.

"Yeah. I cut off all the power, broke in the vault, stole a few thousand dollars and left before anyone noticed I was there. " I explained, bitting off a piece of bacon and pointing to sacks of money around the corner.

"God, I love you." Josh smiled and leaned over to kiss my lips.

"I love you, too. What do you want to do today?" I asked tilting my head and put a fork full of eggs in my mouth.

"Hmm, well, we could go to the mall, the music store, the movies?" Josh said throwing out options.

"No movies, they all suck to be honest. And theres a music store in the mall, Oh! The pet store!" I said finishing my breakfast and marching off the bedroom to get dressed. 

"But we already have four carnivorous man-eating dogs. What else could we need?" Josh giggled sarcastically. 

"Shut up and get dressed. I want a turtle, dammit!"

\---------------------  


"Turtleturtleturtleturtle." I muttered, rushing through the doors that had pictures of kids with puppies and kittens. Josh was just turning off the car when I got past the doors. 

He chuckled and walked over to the cats while I disappeared in the reptile section of the building. 

"Can I help you miss?" A tall blonde male walked over. He wore a dark green polo with the stores brand name on the left side, close to his heart, and tan dress pants and black work shoes. 

"Uhm, yes, please," I cringed at my manner change, but kept smiling. "I would very much like a turtle. Male, if possible." I asked with a big innocent smile and he nodded and flashed me a smile as he retrieved a male box turtle with a dark green shell. 

"Here you are! Shall I help you pick out a tank for this guy?" The clerk asked and I shook my head. 

"No sir, my boyfriend will help me, thank you, though." I smiled and he frowned at he word "boyfriend". 

"Well, miss, I would be best to help you get the right tank and other needs, than your boyfriend, I'm sure." He pressed on and I glared. 

"No, thank you, sir." I said, putting edge in my voice, hoping he would know to back off. I walked past him with my turtle in hand when he pressed on one more time. 

"Miss I--!!!" Josh gripped his hand, that was about to touch me on the soulder. 

"She said no. Back off." Josh hissed. I turned to take a look at the situation and was shocked how cool Josh looked, being a protective boyfriend, but the small tabby kitten in his other arm, held against his chest, made him look adorable.

The clerk grumbled and left quickly. "Thanks, Josh. Now lets go find a tank!" I said holding my turtle to my chest and running off. 

"You're not gonna question the cat? Okay. I'm keeping her." Josh yelled back and followed me. He turned around the corner to see me crouched down to look at he tanks on the bottom shelf, while balancing the reptile on my head. "You know, I've never seen you like this before." Josh chuckled and pet the kitten in his arms, who mewed in response.

"Huh?"

"You're like a kid in a candy store right now." 

"Oh, well don't get used to it. I'm just really happy your letting me get a turtle. Brendon would never let me have one. He said that the dogs might eat it." I explained and picked up a small tank and some food. "Alright, I'm done."

"Okay, let me just get a few things for Ruby, here, and then we'll check out." Josh said, nuzzling the cat and showing me the way to the cat section as he got food and a few toys. 

\--------------------  


I set the tank up and placed my new pet inside. The animal searched its new home and laid under the lamp provided. "You love your turtle?" Josh chuckled and wrapped his arms around my midsection from behind and kissed my cheek.

"Yes. His name is Stormageddon. Stormy for short." I nodded in agreement with my choice and Josh laughed like a little kid. 

"Stormageddon? That's perfect for a turtle. Thank you for not telling me to put Ruby back." Josh pointed at the kitten, who was high on catnip, that was spilled all over the floor when Josh wasn't looking. "Ruuuuby!" Josh wined and went to clean the mess. 

"You're welcome. Just know, she's all your responsibility." I said, turning back to Stormy and smiling. 

"Yes, mom."


	8. 8

It's been a month since me and Josh have been together. He recently dyed his hair yellow, because of how much I love it when he sings, "You Are My Sunshine". 

The phone rang, which was odd at first. The only people who have my phone number is Brendon and Patrick, and knowing them, they were probably drunk off their ass right now. Josh was passed out on the couch, with his own, recently bought phone, laying flat on his chest. 

Pulling my self up from the couch, I walk over to the phone and place it to my ear. Not saying a word, just waiting, quietly.

"I hear you have a special set of skills that would be very useful for me." A disguised voice spoke through the phone. I rolled my eyes. 

"Sorry, but I don't work that way anymore. I kill as I please." I explain and went to hang up before they frantically asked me to wait. I sigh, placing the phone to my ear.

"I can pay you! Or, I can give you the body alive, and you can do what ever you please with her." I could hear them smirking on the other line. 

"Fine." I agree, looking back to Josh, making sure he was still asleep.

"Good. Meet me by the high school in a couple of minutes." They ordered and I hung up. I took one more glance at Josh and then left to go get ready. 

Dressed in the outfit I met Tyler in, I sneak out in the darkness of night. Taking two dogs with me, I drive up to behind the school and wait.

"So you're "The Raven"?" A female voice said. I looked around, peering through my black mask. 

"Actually, That's my father. I prefer Zepar. A seductive demon from hell. Anyway's you're the one who called? I prefer to see my client so show yourself or no deal." I ordered and the dog's growled. 

A teenager came up to me and I cocked my eyebrow. She looked to be no more than 17-years-old. I started laughing dryly and shook my head.

"Sorry, but I'm not working for some kid. Go home and do your homework or something. A kid like you shouldn't even be getting yourself into this kind of mess." I said turning to leave. 

"There's a boy!" She started, making me stop. "There's a boy that I love...but this bitch wants to take him from me. Please, get rid if her. And I'll give you what ever you want." She pleaded. 

"Ah, I see. You're one of those, "Yandere" kind of girls. Well sorry, You're just a kid. And besides, you couldn't possibly get me what I want." I scoff and start leaving, when she grabbed onto my wrist. I glared back, grabbed her by the thriat, pushed her to the wall of the school, and hold the knife to her throat. 

"I- I can get you information, or blackmail, o-on anyone. My father works f-for the police, I can make sure you'll n-never get caught." She stuttered and I narrowed my eyes.

"Where did you get my number?" I asked, and the dogs closed in around her. 

"In the police files, but I erased it from all of them. Do the job, an I'll guarantee you'll never be found." She smirked and I released my finger's from her throat.

I heald my hand out to her. "Address." She slipped me the information on a half sheet of paper. "I can do what ever I want?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, whatever you want. Just make sure she stops breathing." The dogs looked at me, waiting for a command. I pointed to the car and they ran, climbing in as I read the paper.

"Alright then. It will be done by tomorrow." I said and held my hand out. She grabbed it before pulling it back and wincing in pain. Her hand was bleeding from the concealed knife I had in my sleeve. "Now the deal has been set." I say before walking off and getting in the car.

\-----------------  


I pull up to the neighborhood and park my car a few blocks away. "Stay," I tell the dogs and they lay down on the seats. I exit the car and tug on my jacket and enter the rich neighborhood. I whistle as I find the house. It was the biggest in the whole lot. 

Hacking into the alarm system, I sneak inside the home and walk into the foyer. I notice a hallway to my left, and a room just a few steps and to the right in front of me. I could tell that was the master bedroom and turned down the hallway. I opened the first door I come across. Bathroom. I close it quietly and go to the next one. As I inch closer, I could hear moaning coming from the room.

"Awe, shit. Well, this is going to be awkward." I say twisting the handle and entering. A teenage girl was writhing on her bed with earbuds as she fingered herself. I sneak up to beside her and place my hand over her mouth befire she can scream. "Get up before I cut your tits off and shove them up your ass." I say after ripping her earbuds out.

Tears formed in the lash line of her eyes. She slowly got up and tried to cover herself with her hands as I place a gun to her back and quietly escort her out of her home. 

"You've made my client very mad, so, I'm here to give you your punishment." I smirk and she starts crying as I cover her mouth. As we stopped by the trunk, I hit her in the back of the head with my gun, knocking her out. I force her into the trunk and ducktape her arms, legs, and her mouth. 

I closed the trunk and got in the car and drove back to the school. I saw the girl, still standing there. I pop open the trunk and waited for the girl to look. "This her?" I ask.

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled and I nodded slightly. "Good, now go get that boy of your dreams." I smirk, climbing back in the car and driving off.

\---------------------------  


Josh woke up the next morning, on the couch. He yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. He smacked his dry lips and stood up, and saw out the back door that the dogs were all outside the shed. "Hmm, Y/N must be back there." He opened the door and walked out to the shed. muffled screams could be heard, and power tools. Josh walked in and his jaw dropped as he saw 8 fingers on the ground and a circular saw in my hands. The girl was stuck in a chair. She had big nails going through her wrist, keeping her stuck to the chair. All but 2 of the girl's finger's were cut off. she had a rag in her mouth and a tear stained face. 

"Good morning, Joshie! " I smile, starting the power tool again and bringing it down on one of the fingers. She stomped her feet amd screamed. 

"Morning. Who is this?" Josh asked, snaking his arms around me. 

"I don't know. Hey bitch, what's your name?" I ask, pulling the rag from her mouth. 

She snarled and answered with a hiss. "Julia Moore, you fucking psycho! AAGHHH!" I spit in the palm of my hand and slapped her across the face before shoving the rag back in her mouth. 

"Watch that tongue, bitch. Is your family rich?" I asked and she nodded. "Alright, well I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." I giggle and sit on my knees in front of her, placing my elbows on her thighs and resting my head in my palms. "I was hired to kill you! Someone at school really hates you~" I saw in a sing song voice and watched as her eyes widened in disbelief. "And the reason why is: you like a certain boy that my client really likes. So, here we are! Now I'm gonna let you in on another secret!" 

She looked at Josh, then the walls of tools, her wouned hands, then me. "I never knew you do contract kills?" Josh added in before I could speak. 

"I do a lot of things you don't know about, Josh. Anyways! What's gonna happen now, is that I'm going tp give you a well deserve rest! You are just doing absolutely fantastic, if I might add. Some would have passed out or gone crazy by now hehe! Now, while you rest, I'm going to rob your family and bring them here, so you can all die as a family! Bye Bye!" I smile and it melts into a frown as I stand up to leave. I could hear the girl's whimpering and crying as Josh and I leave her. 

"So what do you do that I don't know about?" Josh smiled, hugging me from behind again as he kissed my neck. "I like bubble baths. But what I do is, well, Sometimes I ask Brendon to torture me. It's a process I need to go through, don't worry about it." I answer and Josh hums in acknowledgement and spins me around. 

"Want me to come kidnap people with you?" Josh says, dragging his hands down to my hips. "Or, we can go get a bubble bath started and we can wait to go kidnap and kill," Josh smirks and his eyes almost disappear with his grin. 

"Tempting...Let's do it!" I smile and he scoops me up in his arms and rushes to the bathroom. 

I sit on the railing, mixing in the soap with the warm water and humming while Josh strips down to his underwear. He's the first to climb in as I slowly peel off my clothing, putting on a little show, but nothing too sexy. I climb in and sit on one side as Josh sits on the other side. We carry on a conversation while my foot glides up his stomach, over his chest, and on his left shoulder. He glanced at my soap covered limb and pinches one of my toes. "My heels hurt, Joshie." I pout and he giggles with his tongue poking through his teeth as he began to massage my foot. 

Beginning to relax, I let out a sigh and lean my head back on the railing and close my eyes. "Hey," Josh starts and I hum in response. "I love you." He smiles slightly and shifts to where he was on his knees, leaning over me.

"I love you, too. So are we gonna have bathtub sex?" I raise an eyebrow, feeling his soft hands creep up my inner thigh. Josh smirls and kisses me lightly on the lips before answering. 

"Fuck yeah." He kissed me more passionately that time and began rubbing his fingers on my clit before pushing them in, using the water as a lubricant. I let out a soft moan as his fingers work faster in me. A smirk crawled on to my face as I pushed him back with my foot placed flat against his chest. 

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, dear. Let me do the work this time." I said sitting up and getting on my knees while he laid back and rested his arms on the railing. I gripped his length, makimg his wince a little, and slowly rubbed him. My finger dragged across his slit a few times, as I planted sweet kisses and harsh one's, all over his neck. 

I straddled his waist as I looked him in the eyes and leaned in to pull his lip in between mine. "Fuck me good, sweetie." He hissed as I positioned himself at my entrance and sunk down on his size.

I held my head back as I adjusted to his size. "Fuck, I'll never get tired of feeling you inside me, Josh, I swear." I moaned as I brought my hips up and slammed down on his cock. 

Josh moaned as his nails dug into my rear, sure to leave a mark. "God, you feel so fucking amazing!" He moaned and I wrappd my arms around his neck, pressing my chest against his, and rolling my hips hard on him. Water spilled out of the tub, but we didn't care. Our tongues danced as the tight feeling in the bottom of my stomach started to appear. 

I tightened around him, warning him without having to pull away and speak. He moaned deeply and nodded. He trusted his hips upward to match my downwards ones. My release hit my like a train, making me see white as I shook on top of his lap. Josh came right after me, seeing me writhe on top of him made his release come sooner than he thought as well.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I really needed that." Josh smiled after he pulled out. I smiled and planted a kiss on his lips one last time. 

"You're welcome, now we should probably get going." I say, forcing my self to stand. 

Josh pouted as he took a stand. "Do we have too?"

"Yes." I looked back and wrapped my self in a towel. 

"So, who was it? That hired you?" Josh asked, doing the same, but not drying off completely and just started getting dressed. 

"Some girl. Her dad works for the police station. She's going to male sure that we never get found, as long as that girl in the shed stops breathing." I explained and got dressed as well. I got dressed in normal everyday clothes while Josh got dressed in black. "I'll tell you the plan in the car."I said pulling out gas masks from my nightstand drawer.

\----------------  


I knocked on the door of the house I broke into the night before. I could hear a pair of feet moving frantically to the front door. 

An elderly woman answered the door, frowning when she saw me. "M-may I help you?" She asked, looking me up and down. 

"I saw your missing poster sign, My boyfriend went missing last night, so I was helping you could help me somehow?" I acted innocent and scared. 

She finished studying me and nodded, letting me inside. "Our daughter went missing last night and we've been worried sick! What if someone took her and your boyfriend?" The woman wondered, showing me to the living room. Her husband and her son, who looked to only be 4-years-old sat on the couch. 

"I hope not, I- I miss my Joshie! I want him to be home, safe!" I said, having crocodile tears run down my face. The woman comforted me. 

"Well, let's see if we can't help each other out, okay dear?" She smiled slightly and let me have a seat as I put my bag down at my feet. 

Josh was tampering with the control panel and the air condioning system while I distracted the family. He placed a gas mask on as he opened a bottle and put it in a vent so the gas contained inside would go throughout the house. The cover of night was now coming apon us as the unfriendly smell crossed my nose. I reached for my bag and strapped on my mask as the woman, her husband and child started coughing and choking on the gas.

"Good night." I chuckled at the wife as Josh came up from behind me and wrapped his arm around me.

\---------------  


After they all woke up, they were all hanging from their hands, that were bound together by rope. "Janet?!" The husbamd called out, red in the face as he tried to look around. 

"I'm here, Freddy! Where's Julia and Robert?!" Just as red, she looks around the room I put them in. 

"Robert is doing just fine with Josh. Don't worry, he won't get hurt. But Julia on the other hand, well..she seemes to be missing a few pieces." I chuckle as I stood at a weapon table.

"You sick, psycho freak!" Freddy spat and I laughed even more. "What do you want from us?!" 

"What else? Money! And to be honest, You wouldn't be in this mess if Julia just kept her hands away from my clients lover." Janet shared a look with her husband then back to me. "We'll give you the money! Just let my family go!" The wife cried.

I thought about it and nodded. "Alright. Just give all your banking information." I said grabbing a pen and paper. I wrote down the information and went through a door to retrieve the daughter. 

They all had a nice family moment, before I slit the girl's throat in front of them. "What?! WE HAD A DEAL!" Freddy yelled. He was just smiling at his alive daughter, now about to cry, starting at her corpse. 

"Yes, and now i'm going to let you all go. To the afterlife, that is. You should be more specific!" I smirk and whistle, letting the dogs in and let them feast on the girl.

"Duck,

Duck, 

Duck,

Duck,

Goose."


	9. 9

"No, I'm not going to let you do this!" He shouts back, his wrists bleeding from the rope that held him to the chair. "He's going to kill you...Please, don't do this." The brim of his eyes water as I place my palms against his cheeks. 

"I know. And I'm not asking for your permission. I will get you out of here. I've fucked up your life enough."

\--------------------------Few days earlier_______________________  


-JOSH'S POV_  


Y/n has been working on the details for the Halloween event for the past few weeks now, after she stole the rich families money and sold the bodies to Tyler. She got a stadium for us to use, went over some music with Brendon, Patrick, and Tyler, while she also helped me learn the drum parts, since they needed someone other than Brendon to do it, I've been banging on the stolen kit for weeks. It's was like we were all one big band and we had a big concert tomorrow. "Were sold out on the tickets!" I yelled as I got the notification from my phone. Multiple "Woops" is what I received in return from everyone else. 

"Tyler, everything is set up, right?" Y/n asked, not looking away from Brendon's computer while she typed furiously on the key board, making sure all the details were correct for tomorrow. 

"Yes. The company that want's bodies will be disguised at security. Everyone will intake the drug in some way, so we shouldn't have and stragglers left, like last year." Tyler glared at Patrick as he finished his point.

"We ran out of drink cups! It's not my fucking fault Brendon didn't get enough!" Everyone just shook their heads at Patrick. 

For psychopaths, we look like a ordinary group of teens who were just all hanging out. Tyler didn't have any of the black makeup all over him, or the red eye contacts. Just a white tee, and an Adidas jacket with black skinny jeans and vans. Brendon had a tee-shirt with a cat printed In the middle of his shirt, and regular jeans, while Patrick just wore an old band tee and gym shorts. Y/n, wearing my "I WANT TO BELIVE" tank top and shorts, finally put the computer down and sighed. "Every thing is set." She let out a sigh and grabbed Stormy, who was sitting on the coffee table. 

"So, Y/n. Do you sing?" I asked, taking a seat next to her, while the boys just snickered. "Does she sing? I could get off on the voice!" Brendon laughed and she shot him a glare.

"Sometimes." She replied and I kind of wondered what she sounded like, but I was smart enough to not push on, since she seemed pissed at Brendon's comment. "So you are singing tomorrow then?" Tyler asked as he sipped on a can of Red Bull out of the 12 pack he brought over.

She looked at me then back to Tyler. "If you guys finish all the songs and people still alive, then yes. " Y/n snuggled closer to me and placed the turtle on her chest. "Tyler, Who do you work for?" He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Don't know. Never seen his face before. But, he has agreed to meet me in person tomorrow after the ordeal." He explained and started to chug his drink. "Alien," He called out to me.

"My name is Josh." I answered back and he just shrugged. "I don't care. Want one?" He threw a can to me, which I caught then placed on the coffee table, because only an idiot would open a canned drink after it's been thrown around. "Thanks." I said back and he reached into his bag and pulled out a ukulele. He played a few strings, which got Y/n's attention as she sat straight up and gasped. 

"You love it?" Tyler asks as he plays a small tune. Y/n nodded and Tyler started to play a familiar beat. "No, I won't hesitate, no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate. I'm yours." Tyler sang, while Brendon and Patrick slowly joined in. I patted a beat on my lap while Y/n swayed. It was cute. I've never seen her like this. She's always stressed with work, or over thinking about something. 

"I tried to be cool, but you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks, and now I'm trying to get back." I turned my attention to Y/n as I heard her sing over the others. Brendon winked in my direction as she continued. I couldn't help but smile. She seemed so happy, then she stopped. Why? "You damn bastards. You got me again." She said plainly and sunk back into the couch with a slightly pink face. 

"I thought it was good. Cute even." I smile and she shoots me a look before turning even pinker. Patrick stands up from the couch and sighs. "I'm going to the stadium to check everything out. Catch you guys later." He waves and starts walking to the front door. "Hey, what's your song list?" Y/n asked before he could open the door. Patrick looked back at everyone. "Phoenix and Death Valley. See ya." He answered and I remembered when Y/n showed me how to play those songs. 

Y/n jotted down the two songs then asked Brendon. "Victorious and Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, and Halleluiah, baby!" I knew those songs as well. She looked to Tyler. "Hmmm, Message Man and Semi-Automatic." She jotted them down on the list, but I didn't know those songs. "Tyler, uhm." I started and he nodded. "Come on, I'll show you how it goes." He sighs and I furrow my brow. " Don't get too excited, damn." I said and we both went down to the basement. 

-Y/n's Pov_  


"Don't get too excited, damn." I heard Josh say sarcastically and disappear down stairs with Tyler. "They look really nice together." I muttered and put my turtle back on the grown as I got up to join them, leaving Brendon to be on his phone. I sat in the corner, already knowing how the songs goes. Josh tried but Tyler's coaching seemed a little rough. He wasn't really a drummer, so I don't blame him for having trouble explain the way the song goes to Josh. "Let me help, babe." I said, moving closer to Josh and taking his drum sticks. Josh got out of the seat and allowed me to take his place. 

I played the first few measures of the song a few times for Josh as he studied me closely. He tried next and aced it on the first try. "Yes!" Tyler put his hands up and we continued to practice until he could play both from memory. "Sick!"

\------------------__________________________  


"Salutations." Josh spoke to test the mic. "Sounds good!" I yelled back from the sound board and made my way back to the stage. "Now we just let the suckers pile in." I sigh and grab Josh's hand and head back to the dressing rooms. 

"So how did we already sell out so fast? Are you secretly famous and just never told me?" Josh asked with a smirk as we entered his dressing room that we were both sharing. "People are suckers for concerts. Not that hard to sell out." I smile and peel the shirt off my body then my pants, grabbing the outfit I was going to wear for the show and got dressed. "That shirt really makes your tits look nice, baby. We might need to have a quickie before the show." Josh purrs, biting his lip. 

I chuckled and looked in the mirror before noticing Josh getting undressed in the reflection of the mirror. He was already semi-hard and started palming himself through his boxers. "Come on, princess." He wraps his arms around me and starts kissing my neck. I bit my lip, not wanting to get undressed again. "Sit down baby. I'll treat you right." I giggle and he lets out a groan as he moves to the couch and continues to tease his length. 

"We don't a lot of time so I'll make this quick, but I'm net letting you leave this room until you cum." I sunk to my knees in between his thighs and hooked my thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. Josh lifted his hips up so I could pull them down to his ankles and then the floor. Josh took in a sharp breath as he bit his lip and watched me with heavily hooded eyes. They were filled with lust and need. I mimicked the look in his eyes as I pumped his length, feeling him harden to his full size. I brought his tip to my lips and rained kisses on it before kitty licking his slit. "Don't tease me like that, princess." He groaned, and I shot him a look. "Do you want me to leave you like this? Until after the show?" Josh groaned and got silent.

"Good boy." I smirked and wrapped my lips around his head, sucking harshly and pumping his shaft. Josh sometime would squirm under me, until I took more of him into my mouth and bobbed my head on his length. "Fuck, that feels so good, mistress." I almost choke on his when that name left his lips. "What did you call me?" I ask with wide eyes. "I- I like to be dominated sometimes. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I won't do it again, I promise." He felt extremely embarrassed and found it hard to keep eye contact after telling me his secret kink. "Oh my god, are you serious? That's fucking hot!" I said biting my lip back and smiling a little. "Really? Do you want me to call you that again?" The lust in his eye ignited. 

"No, let save that till the bedroom where I can tie you down to the bed." Josh let out a whimper as I went back to sucking him off, rolling his balls in my free hand and humming against his tip that hit the back of my throat. His legs twitched as I could tell he was already close. I took as much of him as I could, my nose hitting his soft skin before feeling warm liquid spill into my mouth. Josh let out a moan that made me wet, but I had to suppress the feeling for now. "Such a good boy. Get dressed now, we have a few thousand people to kill." I smirk, swallowing him then moving to the restroom to get clean up and put on my make up. 

\---------___________________

"Alright, alright. Welcome to the show, now we have a few rules here. No phones, cameras, nothing that can record or play back audio. We are secret band and we would like to stay that way. So all electronic devices, off!" I speak in the mic while the boys get settled on stage. I could hear the crowd of people mutter and watch as they turn off their phones and cameras. "Good." I looked around and saw all the "Security Guards" who were really Tyler's employee's. "Alright everyone, we have a surprise for you. Free any drinks! All we ask is that everyone gets a cup." They cheered and the security guards started passing drinks out to everyone. "Now that's good and taken care of. Enjoy, like it's the last night of your lives!" They cheered and Brendon stood up to take the mic. 

"Oh! A moment you'll never remember, and a night you'll never forget! All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah!" Brendon rocked out on the first song, getting everyone in the mood. I helped out with backup vocals and base guitar while Patrick was main, Tyler was piano when needed and synth, while Josh was drums. I could see a few people on the balcony drop, Smirking when the fake security guards grabbed the bodies and took them to the back. 

"Double bubble disco queen, heading to the guillotine. Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king." Brendon grinded against me as he sang, while I wrapped my leg around his waist, and glancing over at Josh, who was still drumming, but looked really shocked and jealous because of Brendon. I smirked and we continued our sexy dancing on stage until the chorus came along. Brendon let me have the second verse, which I took pride in. "I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve. I taste like a magic, waves that swallow quick and deep. Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red." I turned to Josh and swayed a little, biting my lip and smirking. "Fifty words for murder, and I'm every one of them."

I walked back to the drum riser when Brendon took back over. "It's all an act, babe. "I'll fuck you good tonight." I smirk at him going back to my place on the stage. "Campaign, cocaine, gasoline, and most things in between!" Brendon was on his last song for the night. More people dropped like flies, but the concert was distracting everyone else that was still up and jumping. I signaled to Patrick and he was ready to come up next. While we took a short break after Brendon's set list, I walked back to Josh and asked him how he was feeling. "I'm doing good. Hey, we didn't go over the songs you're singing." Josh says and I nod. "They know. We kept it a secret from you. Don't worry, Brendon will take drums if it comes to that." 

"Alright. Well, you look really good out there." He bit his lip a little earning a smirk from me. "Keep your eyes on the prize." As the show went on, more people died, the more worried everyone got, the more they panicked.

"Please stay in your seats. The show will be ending shortly." I spoke over their screaming as they realized what was happening. "Get the gas going, Tyler!" I yelled and we all headed to the back, behind the stage while Tyler threw a couple gas bombs into the crowd. We got away from the poison and sighed. "Damn, it ended short this time." Patrick sighed. Tyler agreed but then started to laugh. "Guys, We killed so many people tonight." He laughs and I join in with a snicker. "Yeah, It was still a job well done!" Brendon said next. 

"You guys collect the bodies, I'll go make sure the truck is ready." Tyler said as we all put on a gas mask and headed back to the stage. Everyone was dead by the time we got there. 

After we were done, Tyler came up to us with the briefcase full of money. "Your payment, Madame." He said in a fake British accent as I grabbed the handle. "Hey, aren't we going to meet your boss?" I asked and Tyler's mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh, yeah. Come on, he's in the truck." Tyler said, anxious to meet the guy he's been working for all this time. He told us to stay back while he knocked on the truck. "Hey, You said we could meet." He called out and the trunk opened. Tyler's eyes widened before the sound of a gun shot ringed in the parking lot.

"TYLER!!" I screamed as I saw his body fall back on to the pavement. Josh held me back, not wanting me to get shot as well. He lifted me up, his arms around my midsection as I tried to get away from his grip. "YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH! TYLERRR!!" I started to cry and Brendon pulled out his own guns. Same with Patrick. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Brendon yelled at the man we still couldn't see. 

A black leather boot was the first thing we saw. Then the rest of their leg, that was wrapped in tight skinny jeans. I gasped, knowing the boots far to well. They soon hopped out of the truck completely, landing in front of Tyler and kicking him in the gut to move him out of the way. I started shaking as the platinum blonde hair shined in the light from the street lamp. "Hello, darling. It's been a while." He smirked at me and Brendon and Patrick both cursed. 

"Gerard...What do you want from me?" I hissed. Josh was confused, but got the feeling that he was bad news. "You know sweetheart. I've come to do the one thing I whispered in your ears for years as you slept in my arms. I'm going to kill you."


	10. Chapter 10

Tyler wasn't dead, far from it actually. The bullet that Gerard shot barely missed his head. He was bleeding, but still breathing. He fell back in shot of almost being killed, and passed out when he hit the pavement. I can remember how I got here. Or, maybe I don't want to remember. I don't know where Josh is. I'm scared. Why...why did I have to bring Josh into all of this? 

\--------------Flashback________________

The police sirens could be heard in the distance. We were in a stand off with our guns at the ready. "Come on, Dollface! We don't want to make this bloody. Just come back with me, and this will all go away. I wont bother your friends, and you'll be dead." Gerard smiled, holding out his hand. The police sirens got louder. I can't risk Josh getting hurt. I put my gun down and drop it on the ground. "Y/n!" Josh called out and I push his gun down by the barrel. 

I look at him with stern eyes. He shakes his head. Brendon and Patrick put their guns down as well. "NO! You're not taking her!" Josh gripped my forearm and forced myself behind his strong build. "Oh I see, You're her new pet! Finally moved on after us, huh?" Gerard spat at the ground and I glared. "Josh, stop." I hissed but he didn't listen. "Get your ass out of here before I shoot you." Josh warned. Brendon and Patrick looked at each other sighing. 

"Let her go, Josh." Patrick said but he never moved a muscle. "Josh, we said, let her go!" Brendon ordered next. 

"How could you saw that?! I thought you loved her like family?! And now you're just going to let her die?!" Josh argued back. The anger in his face made me sad. His brow furrowed when I walked past him. I turned to look at him, and the second his eyes met mine, I slapped him across the face. "Don't you get it?! I'm doing it for you! Listen to me, and go." Josh stared at me in shock. 

The police started to pull into the huge parking lot. Gerard wrapped an arm around my mid section and hauled me away before Josh could react. Brendon and Patrick held him back and even beat him to stay down. But he still fought, with a bloody nose and a scratched cheek. 

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!!" The police yelled and they all dropped. Josh watched as the truck speed away, with Tyler and I. 

\--------------------------------------_________________________________

I looked around in the room I was trapped in. My nose was bleeding and I had many cut marks along my thighs, which were bare. I didn't have much clothing when I woke up, but that was the least of my problems. Tyler was in the other room. I could hear his laughter and sometimes screams as he was being tortured. I knew it would be my turn next. All I could do is sit in a wooden chair I was strapped to. 

The noises from Tyler stopped and the door to my room creaked open. I looked back to catch a glimpse of Tyler. He looked like shit. "Awake now? Good. As you could tell, I got tired to waiting. Gerard pushed a single finger on my cuts to make me wince. "Let's start out with something fun. Got any requests?" I looked over to the familiar table of weapons. "So that where my special knives went. You stole them." I smirk and he chuckled.

He picked one up and admired it. "Yes, after you kicked me out on the streets-"

"You tried to kill me, Gerard." 

"I loved you."

"You chocked me in my sleep and repeatedly screamed, "I'm going to kill you, bitch!" Everyday. You were so innocent before I met you."

"That's right. I couldn't even pick up a knife with out trembling back then, BUT LOOK AT ME NOW!" He swung the hand that held the knife and cut me along my face. I cried out and hissed. "How does it feel? Knowing you're going to be killed by the thing you spent countless hours to create?" I huffed and licked the blood that was dripping from my freshly cut wound. "Now, let's do something a bit more fun." He chuckled and walked to the table, holding up a noose.

\--------------------____________________

Josh gripped the bars of the cell and glared at the brick wall in front of him. Brendon was leaned up against a wall, and Patrick was sitting on the bench, slouched over and fidgeting with his thumbs. "Who is he?" Josh spoke finally. 

"Gerard Way. Y/n's ex boyfriend. He was extremely abusive and tried to kill her every night when they were together. I don't know why she kept him around for so long." Patrick explained and Josh grew angrier. "We need to get out of here." 

"She might already be dead." 

"No, Gerard is going to torture her first. He wouldn't want it to end that quickly." Brendon glanced over at Josh, who's knuckles were turning white from gripping the bars so hard. "How could you guys just let her go?" He turned to them and trudged over to Brendon, gripping the orange jumper they were all forced to wear, and roughly pushed him back into the wall. "HUH?!" "Josh, calm down!" Patrick came up to him and gripped his shoulders, trying to pry him away from Brendon. "WE DIDN'T WANT TO! We had no choice!" Brendon spat at him. Josh backed off and huffed. His chest, still bubbled up with anger, heaved as he stared at them for an explanation. 

"Y/n knew that he was going to come back, way before she even met you. It was her words exactly, "If Gerard ever comes back, don't stop him. Let me go", we wanted to protest, but she kept saying how she wouldn't want us to get hurt." Brendon sighed and Josh apologized. 

He looked to his right, to be stared right back at by his reflection. The bruises and cuts on his cheeks still apparent. An idea popped in his mind and a small smile appeared on his lips. "What?" Patrick asked, noticing his expression. "Oh, nothing," he slowly turned to Patrick and walked closer to him. "It's just that I have an idea on how to get out of here." They both shared a glance and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, when I say, "Now", I need you guys to fight the guards." Josh explained. "Wait, what gua--" Josh hit Patrick square in the nose, making him fall back. Brendon laughed at Patrick before getting punched as well. "Son of a bitch!" Patrick growled and they both got in a fight. 

"HEY! STOP THAT FIGHTING!" Guards yelled at them, but all three were in an all out brawl. They unlocked the cell and multiple guards came in to try and break up the fight. They grabbed Josh's forearm to try and pull him off. 

"NOW!"  
\----------------------___________________________________

"The more you struggle, the quicker you die, Y/n. You of all people should know that." Gerard chuckled, watching me struggle 6ft in the air, hanging from a noose. I was choking, begging for anything to allow air to fill my lungs again. "P-P-Ple-as-e...S-s-st-op.." My fingers bleed as I clawed at the rope that was digging into my neck. Saliva dripping from my chin as my eyes roll back. Everything was becoming dark. I still managed to pull my lips up into a smile, finally thinking it was the end. Letting my arms fall slack back at my sides. Then I felt something get placed right under my feet. 

Gerard put a table under me and cut me down. I fell right off the table and landed on my back on the hard concrete ground. Gasping and coughing as my back arched in pain. "Oh no. You're not dying just yet. "I'm still not done with you. A dark red and purple wound was now printed into my skin forever. "D-Damn...You." I spat and heaved. "I guess it's time to give Tyler some attention now. Don't go too far now. " He spit on my cheek and stomped on my hand as he pasted, earning a bloody screech from me. 

It didn't take long to hear horrible noises from Tyler's end. I heaved and sighed, laying on the ground, soon letting sleep take over me. 

________________________________

I woke up in a bed, next to Josh. I looked around and let out a weak chuckle. Realizing it was a dream. I turned to look back at Josh. He was sleeping so soundly, with a few quiet snores. I laid my head onto his bare chest and rubbed tiny circles into his skin. 

I closed my eyes, listing to his heart beat, until it stopped. His chest, that moved up and down with every breath, stopped as well. His skin was as cold as ice already. I lifted my head up to see him covered in cuts and gashes. "Josh...? JOSH?!" I reached my hands out to see a one of my own knives, placed firmly in my hand, accompanied by his blood that was coving my hands and face. Tears started to fall uncontrollably. I threw away the knife and pulled his body close to mine. "NO, PLEASE! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! JOSH!!"

___________________________________----

Ice cold water woke me from my nightmare. "Sleep well? You were screaming in your sleep for a while. " Tyler asked quietly. When did he get here? Where are we now? I looked around to see one of the guys who posed as a security guard last night was the one who poured water on me. "T-Tyler? What's going on?" I asked, seeing two weapon tables near us. "You're going to play a little game." Gerard was standing behind me. He untied my hands from the chair I was in, then Tyler's. "What kind of game?" 

"We're going to try and kill one another. He'll let the winner go." Tyler said, already on his way to the weapon table. I laughed. "You're joking right?" Tyler picked up a few weapons and examined them without answering me. Gerard and the other guy left already. I realized Tyler was serious. I quickly moved to the other table and grabbed two machetes. "Tyler, you're not seriously going to kill me...are you?" I could see how badly he was injured by Gerard already. "I'm sorry, Y/n." He said before tossing a knife in my direction. I ducked and hid behind a few wooden boxes. 

\---------------------------  
"You think this is the place?" Josh asked, looking on an abandoned factory building. "Yes, this is where he took me and Brendon a long time ago." Patrick answered. they all climbed out of the car that they grabbed back at the house. The dogs all ran out of the car and growled while trying to catch a scent.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up in nothing but dry dirt and grass. The hot sun burns my skin slightly, but I don't pay it any mind. I sit up and cough, rubbing my neck and finding a rather small hole, made with a needle. I groaned with dry throat and noticed the wounds all over my figure. Other than the obvious question on how I got to where I am, there was one question that was bothering me the most. "Who am I?"

Crazy as it seems, I couldn't remember my name or what I was doing before I woke up. I'm hurt, but why? Who is my family? Am I married or single? What's my occupation? No matter how hard I tried to think, I simply couldn't remember. I look all around my surroundings a notice a small house, not to far off. "Is that where I live?" I ask no one. My thoughts soon got interrupted by an unwelcomed sound. Growling and rustling in the dry grass. I pull my self to my feet and look around, before noticing dark brown and black fur hiding only a few yards away from me. A wild dog. 

My blood runs cold as fear sets in. It wasn't just one, it was four of them. I tried to back away, but the pain in my legs almost made me fall over. The dogs sensed my weakness and started off in my direction. I fought off the pain as best as I could and started limping while trying to sprint. 

They drew in closer every step I took. I feared that I would die, not knowing who I was or how I even got in this situation. My legs seemed to be my enemy when I tripped on nothing but them, falling forward, opening some of my many wounds again. I looked back to see a dog just a few feet away with a salivating mouth and sharp teeth that were constantly dragged over with it's tongue. I looked my soon to be killer in the eyes and it charged head on, before the echoing of a gun shot made it fall in a heap on the dirt. the other dogs whined and ran off. When I looked to where the bullet came from, my eyes landed on a man. 

An elderly man with a red button up and a shot gun placed firmly in his hands. 

"You alright there, miss? You are mighty hurt there. Did the dogs get ya?" His southern accent very strong, as he asked me questions. "I-I uhm...Can you help me? I don't know who or where I am." He stared at me like I was crazy. "Well, you're on my farm miss. Now on the question of 'Who you are', I'm not entirely sure. Come on, Mama's cooking dinner. We'll clean you up and give you a nice hot meal to eat." He helped me up from the ground and walked with me to his house. 

\------------------------______________

"One of the mutts got killed, sir." A man told Gerard over the phone, who was staring at a needle. "That's fine. We still have time. The drug normally lasts for a few hours, but we gave her several dosages, right? She won't know who she is for a week. Isn't that right, Tyler?" Gerard looked over to a smirking Tyler that was counting a wad of cash. "Exactly. I put my own heart and soul into that drug. Now then, is my business here done? I'd like to leave the country before the others find out I'm alive." Tyler sighed, shoving the money in his pockets.

Gerard smirked and nodded. "Yeah. As promised, one ticket to Japan. You should be able to reach the airport in about two hours." He held out the ticket and Tyler snatched it. He glanced over it and put it in his back pocket and turned to leave. "By the way. Y/n was my best friend..." Tyler slowly reached for his gun in his jacket inner pocket and turned to pull it out on him, before he got a bullet in the side. Gerard already shot him before he could have the chance. "I know. Thank you for your sacrifice." Tyler stared at him in shock, and held his side. He managed to open the door and still leave. Gerard glared and put his gun down. 

Tyler heaved as he slowly made his way down the corridor. He looked at the blood spilling from him and let out a small laugh. "Son of a bitch." He took a few more steps and entered another hallway. He could hear voices in the distance. "Brendon. Patrick. Josh too?" he mumbled and took one more step. "So I guess..this is how it's going to be." He fell to his knees and then his onto his stomach. 

The ground was cold and unwelcoming. Tyler managed to let out a giggle here and there. "Y/n..I'm so sorry baby girl. We had some god times, huh? It wasn't my intention to let you die. I was- I was g-oin-g to k-kill.. Ger-ard." He started coughing up blood as he talked to no one. "And then... come s-save y-you. I k-know I'm al-one, b-ut I need t-this to be said..." He sighs and sees the pool of blood outlining his body. "I guess this is really...it.."

"I'll see you in Hell, Y/n."

\-----------________________

Josh opened a door to a hallway. He peeked through it and saw Tyler's body laying in a pool of blood. "Oh my god. The bastard was still alive all this time until now." Josh said coming up to him. His body was still warm, but he was no longer alive. "Tyler, no." Brendon said sadly, then searched his pockets. "You still owe me money, you damn bitch." 

Patrick hit Brendon against his head and frowned. "He was a good friend. Come on, we can't leave him here. " Patrick said and picked up his body. "I'll wait in the car. You guys find Y/n." The dogs licked up the blood, only to be kicked gently by Brendon. "Let's check this door. They past the pool of blood and opened yet another walkway. Blood splatters covered the floors from where Tyler was walking. 

They followed them back to a room. A dark room that was empty. "This must be where he got hurt. " Josh muttered, looking at the ground. "Awe, fuck yeah!" Brendon walked up to an open box and pulled out a greatly sized gun. "Josh, come check this shit out! Bullet proof vests, guns, ammo." He started pulling a few items out. Josh checked in the box and pulled out a bullet proof vest that had the word "POLICE" printed on the front in big letters. He put it on and grabbed a gun, then filled his pockets with ammunition. 

Josh looked on the other side of the room, and found a map. He looked closely and say one area marked in red. "Texas?" Brendon asked, looking over Josh's shoulder. "Do you think that's where she is?" 

"I don't know. But we should probably head there and find out." Josh rolled up the map and they both started to exit the building. As they walked down one of the many halls, a ma shouted at them, opening fire. Josh and Brendon ran for cover and pulled up their guns, shooting the man down from the upper floor. He fell over the railing, and made an uncomfortable noise when he hit the ground. Josh walked up to him and reached down. Grabbing the bandana from around their wrist and opening it, shook it a little bit and then tied it around his face, covering his nose, down. "Calm down there, Barbie." Brendon chuckled and more guards started pouring through. 

"Fuck."  
\-----_______________  
"You poor dear. So you can't remember anything?" An elderly woman asked me as she patched up my wounds. "No, ma'am. I'm sorry to be a burden to you both." I looked down at my feet and she let out a huff. "Now, you don't talk like that, dear. You aren't bothering no one, we are more than happy to keep you here. You can just call me Ma." she smiled and I gave her an awkward smile in response. 

The oven went off in the kitchen and she got up from her seat. "Chicken's done! Now you come on and get yourself a seat at the table." I followed her, still limping. The old man was already sitting at the table, reading a book. "Put that away, Jeffery! No reading-" 

"At the dinner table, Yes I know, Margret." he finished her own sentence, which made me chuckle slightly as I took a seat. Margret made the plates and set them down on the table. "Join hands, dear. We say grace in this family." She held a hand out to me and I stared at it, hesitating before grabbing it. "I would like to thank The Lord for blessing this food and the hands that prepared it. Amen." Jeffery spoke and then they started digging in. 

I felt so out of place. I don't think I've ever experience this. "You know, I've always wanted to be a mother. I couldn't give birth, but I always dreamed about caring for someone, other than Jeffery. I think God finally answered my prayers when he gave us you." She smiled and I stared at her, sorrowful. I never believed, but I didn't want to crush her dreams and Just smiled. 

______  
The next morning was rough. Damn rooster woke me up at the crack of dawn, and I was asked to help out with feeding the pigs. Although, I remembered one thing from my past. I don't have a family. That probably why I felt so awkward last night. "You can go help Ma, in the house. She might need you to do the dishes or laundry." Jeffery said after I finished with the pigs. "Yes, sir." I hurried away from the smelly animals and made my way inside. 

"Ah! There you are, Angel." I furrowed my brow at the name. "Ma'am?" She let out a chuckle and explained. "Since Jeffery said you appeared in our farm, as if you fell from the sky, I decided to name you Angel, until you remember your name that is. " I nodded and thought. "I see. Well, I guess it's okay." I pulled the corner of my lips into a smile, for the 100th time since I've been here. It wasn't because I was happy, I was afraid of making them regret saving me. 

I helped out around the house as best as I could. I was tired and was in desperate need for a shower. "M-Ma, where's the shower?" I felt awkward, calling her "Ma". "It's in the back, dear. Just down the hallway." I nodded and followed her instructions till I found the shower. 

\-------------  
A few days have past, and every day, I've been remembering bits and pieces about my life before I couldn't remember anything. My family was murdered. I was in the mental hospital, and a boy. A boy who I see each time I close my eyes. His slightly crinkled eyes when he smiles, a tattooed sleeve, and bright yellow hair. A calming, feeling would wash over me when I thought about him. I couldn't remember his name, or if I even knew him personally. 

As the days went on, his appearance became clear in my mind. "Angel, would you mind cutting up the ham?" Ma asked me and I broke away from my thoughts. "Yes, ma'am." I got up from the couch and entered the kitchen. She was washing vegetables as I grabbed the cutting knife. A familiar feeling shot through me as I stared at the blade. A murderous feeling. I couldn't shake the feeling away. I looked over to Ma, the urge even stronger. I closed my eyes tightly and dropped the knife. 

"Are you okay dear? Oh my, are you feeling well?" My face was pure white as I backed away and ran to the restroom. I looked in the mirror and threw some cold water on my face. "A-Am I..A murderer?!" I asked my reflection. "Angel, are you alright dear?" I didn't dare to answer. I looked around and noticed the window just above the toilet. I locked the door and hurried to it, opening it up and forcing my way through. I landed on my knees, before getting up and running away. I ran past the pig pen, and the garden. I could hear them calling in the distance but I didn't dare to look back, that is until a car was coming in my direction. I stopped and tried to get a good look at who was Inside. I noticed the words "POLICE" across one of their chest's. 

I got scared, wondering if I really was a dangerous murderer on the run. I turned into the tall grass and hid out in there, curled up in a ball, sobbing. The car came to a stop. "Was that her? I couldn't get a good look, but she ran in there." Brendon asked, pointing to the tall grass. 

Josh climbed out of the car and started off in the grass. "Y/n?!" He called out, and my eyes followed where his voice was coming from. "Y/n? Is that my name?" I sat up and hear the foot steps get closer. He continued to call out but I didn't know how to respond, or if I should. Only a few moments past and I decided to run back to the house before I was found. "She's not in here! Head to the house!" I could hear them yelling. I got back inside to be bombarded by questions from the old couple. "They're after me, please help me!" I cried and they nodded, taking me down to the basement with Margret. 

Jeffery had a shot gun at the door as a man broke their way in. It wasn't the three men from the car, It was a big man with barely any hair. He easily shot Jeffery down, and Margret cried once she heard the gun shots. "Take this dear, protect yourself." She handed me a hand gun while she grabbed a spare shot gun and went up stairs. "NO! What are you doing?!" I called out but it was too late. Only matter of seconds before The basement door opened and the huge man started walking down the steps. I shook as my grip tightened around the handle. I had a familiar feeling come back, and my shaking stopped. I glared and brought the gun up, pulling the trigger and shooting the man in the head. I couldn't help but smirk, until I realized what I had just done. 

"Y/n!" A boy with bright yellow hair and chocolate eyes came down the steps. He spotted me then the body. "Y/n, I-" I held the gun up at him and chuckled a little bit, but out of fear. The feeling was a lot more nerve raking when the gun was pointed at him. "Who the hell.. are you?!" I glared and he pulled the bandana down. It was the boy I saw in my head. "It's me, Y/n?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry for being gone, dealing with stuffs

I clenched my fists as I stared at the ground. The freshly dug up ground. "Y/n?" Josh reached out to me, but didn't touch my shoulder. 

"Damn him. " I muttered before turning on my heel to go back to the car. 

Ever since I remembered, Josh has been keeping a close eye on me. Never letting me out of his sight. Brendon and Patrick walked back to their car with dirty shovels. 

"I'm sorry, Y/n. Tyler didn't deserve it." Patrick sighed sadly as I just got back in the car.

"Drive." I said plainly and Josh said good bye to the boys before driving away from Tyler's burial sight.

I noticed we weren't going in our usual path to the house. Josh pulled on to a dusty road. The dogs all laid silently in the back. "Sorry. But the house got burned down. It's all gone." Josh answered, breaking the silence.

I sighed before cursing under my breath some more. "I will kill him. I swear." Josh just nodded and drove.

Night came early, meaning that we went back all hour. "Let's stop at all motel. I'm tired." I looked over to Josh, who's eyes were firmly planted to the road. 

"Alright. There should be one coming up soon." Josh was right. A little while later, we parked and I sent the dogs hunting for the night. We got a room with one bed to share. 

Josh crawled onto the bed behind me and moved my hair from my neck, before leaving sweet kisses. "I missed you so much. Never leave me again, please?" 

I turn to Josh with half lidded eyes and place my palm on his cheek before kissing his swollen red lips. "I don't plan on it." We sat like that for a while, just feeling each other. It seemed so fast. One minute, we were whispering sweet nothings to each other, the next, we were laying on the bed, naked. I climbed on top of him and straddled his waist before sinking down on him.

"I love you, Y/n. I love you so much." Josh moaned out as I lifted my hips to fall back down on him. 

I nodded in a gasp of moans. "I love you too, Josh. F-fuck. " I leaned in closer and buried my head in the crook of his neck as he gripped my hips to help me satisfy him. It was only a matter of minutes before we both came undone. 

It felt like forever since we've been this close. I laid on my side and huffed as Josh kissed my forehead. 

"I- Y/n. I want to be with you forever. Only being an away for a week made me realize that." Our fingers intertwined as Josh continued. "I don't care if it's too early. Y/n, I want to marry you." I was shocked by his words, so much that an audible gasp escaped my lips.

"Josh. Are you sure? Do you really want to stay with me? Forever?" I asked in disbelief and searched his eyes. 

"I've never been so sure in my whole life." He wiped my cheek, collecting a tear that was falling. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes. Oh my god yes." Josh wrapped his arms around my back and kissed my cheek. 

\------------------

The next morning, we started driving again. "Let's rob a jewelry store." I said, imagining what it would look like with a ring on my finger.

"No problem. Let's wait until night." Josh smiles a pulls out a map. "How close until the next town?" Josh asked and I looked at it. 

"Hmm.. a few more miles." Josh nodded and I looked back and the dogs and then smiled, reaching back to pet one. "You boys had fun last night?" I smiled and Josh's phone went off. I answered it and saw Patrick's name on the screen. 

"Hello?"

"Y/N! OH MY GOD, IT'S BRENDON!" Patrick said frantically.

I frowned and looked at Josh. "What's wrong?"

"Gerard found us. Brendon...he's- Fuck, he's dead. Got blown straight through the head." I gasped and tears slipped from my eyes. 

"Stay safe you hear me STAY FUCKING SAFE! JOSH TURN THIS FUCKING CAR AROUND NOW!"


	13. Chapter 13

Josh slammed in the breaks, making me have to grip onto my seatbelt as he turned the car around and slammed on the gas. 

"Wanna tell me what's going on?!" Josh said as he gripped the steering wheel. I kept Patrick on the line. 

"Brendon's been killed. We need to get to Patrick." I told Josh, who pressed his lips together hard. "Pat, where are you?" 

Patrick was running, you can tell because he had breathing heavily on the other line. "I'm in the woods right now. The one across from North Harbour." Patrick said, and I repeated it back to Josh. 

"We're on our way, don't die on me, dammit!" I yelled and hung up. 

"North Harbour, I know where that is." Josh sighed as he pushed over a hundred miles per hour. 

The dogs whined and piled on the floorboard. Josh drifted while turning into a lane. Almost causing a crash. He hit the horn to get people to move out of his way. No one listened. "FUCK!" He slammed in the breaks yet again. 

"Fucking Hell, Josh!" I spat as he looked for a way to switch roads. He hatched an idea and looked at me. 

"Hold on!" I gripped my seatbelt as he shifted gears and drove in reverse and then shifted yet again and drove straight into the grass and over dirtmounds. 

I yelped and grabbed on to the dashboard as Josh kept driving. He drove into a restricted area that was nothing but mud puddles that could get our car stuck if we go through them. "Josh, ...Josh, JOSH!" I called his name as we went straight for a big mud puddle. 

"I KNOW!" He wanked on the steering wheel and we barely missed it. Not soon after sirens could be heard. The police were on our tail. "The woods is just a little bit up ahead. " He said pressing on the gas.

Finally getting back on the road, we passed North Harbour and took a sharp left turn. "You get out and find Patrick. I'll lead the police away." Josh said as he came to a stop. I nodded, but really wanting to leave him.

"Got it. Promise to come back to me." He nodded and leaned over the middle console and kissed me good bye before me and the dogs left.

"Promise!" He yelled back as I start to disappear down a dirt path.

"Patrick?! " I called out. I continue down the path, still not seeing him. I whistled and the dogs went sniffing. I stood and looked around. My thought got distracted with hopping Josh would be alright. I didn't even notice the person walking out of the woods.

"Y/n." They called out, breaking me from my thinking. I looked up to see..Brendon?

"I-I thought you were dead! Oh my- Fuck, Brendon." I wrapped him in a hug and he only chuckled and patted my back.

"No, darling. I'm far from it." He smirked.

"Then why did Patrick--...where is he?" I looked up to see a sickening grin.

"You see, darling child, we held Patty against his will to make that call. Then after he hung up, we shot him." Brendon smirked, I pushed him away.

"What the fuck, Brendon?! Pattrick was your best friend!" I glared. "Wait..You said 'we'..."

One of your dogs fell to the ground, bleeding after the sound of a gun shot. Gerard soon stepped out with a smirk. My blood ran cold as I saw he was dragging a corps. My heart broke and Brendon held a gun pointed at me.

"It was nice knowing you Y/n."

"How could you. You were my family. I loved you. You were working with him this whole time?!" I had no weapon to defend my self. Brendon shook his head.

"No. But he gave me an offer I can't refuse. I do love you, Y/n. I always have. You're like my little sister.."

"Hurry up Brendon. I'm getting tired of this sappy shit." Gerard glared.

Brendon put the gun down. "No....I'm sorry-"

"POLICE! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Gerard glared and ran as fast as he could. Me and Brendon watch us get surrounded.

"Y/n. Run." Brendon told me. I shook my head.

"ON THE GROUND OR WE'LL SHOOT!" They continues to point their silver guns at us. Brendon brought up his own gun and tried to shoot, but they shot it out of his hand.

"Aah!" He exclaimed. I saw a cop get ready to shoot. I gasped and quickly pushed him to the ground. a loud ringing was in my ear as I was forced back. I took a few steps back and groaned. "Y-Y/n what d-did you do?!" Brendon looked like he saw a ghost

I removed my hand, that was placed on my side and saw a crimson red. "Fuck." I said before falling forward.

\------

Where is Josh? I ask myself as I look around. I was being transported somewhere. I was in a car. My side still hurt, but it was taken care of. I was wearing an orange jumpsuit and my hands were handcuffed behind me

"Awake? Miss L/n? You have a lot of people in prison who talk about your daddy and his little girl. Good luck trying not to get killed." The cops laughed.

I glared and looked outside the car window. "Suck a dick." I muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

The prison yard. Everyone glared at me as I sat in the shade. "What are you ass hats looking at?" I spat and they soon looked away. 

"Big mouth for a tiny girl. What's a little mouse like you doing in here?" A big African american man walked up to me. He had a tattoo on his face and huge muscles. 

"Back off before I take your eye out." I warned, just to be grabbed by the collar of my orange jumpsuit. 

"Threatening me, pipsqueek?" His breath stunk as I looked at him, revolted. "What's the matter sweetheart? Dont like my smell? You're cute, maybe you and I should have a talk at the showers later." Other inmates surrounded us. Everyone was watching, even the gaurds. 

"Get your disgusting hands off me, you fucking ogre!" I head butted him and got loose from his grip. Elbowing him in the stomach, he bent over giving me easy access to elbow his bottom jaw. Blood flowed out of his mouth as he cut his tongue deep. 

Everyone backed up and exchanged looks as they muttered. I walked up to his quivering body and grabbed him by the ear lobe. 

"Now, I dont know of you know this, but you're going to die from blood loss very soon. I have no need for you so I'm going to just let you bleed out." I smirked and he looked at me terrified and mumbled. I frowned at his annoyance. "What? Am I not cute anymore?" I sighed before taking two finger as holding them above his left eye. 

The other inmates all watched as I shoved two fingers, knuckles deep in to the screaming man. Guards came by to see me forcefully pulling them out and using the guys clothes as a cloth. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" One guard yelled and apprehended me. I groaned as they dragged my back inside. "It's solitary confinement for you!" 

"Oh, boy..I'm so scared." I said unenthusiasticly. They hit me against the cheek with a baton as they brought me into an elevator and proceeded to yell at me to shut up. My cheek hurt as they just forced me into a dark cell with a heavily locked door. 

"You get to stay in here for a month for what you did. If that boy is dead-" I cut the older guard off. 

"Oh, he's already dead. I was counting the time on my way up here. He's been tmdead, for I say, 45 seconds now?" I smirked, even though my cheek stung. 

"Just what on earth are you?" One guard asked. 

"Human." 

***  
It's been four days since I was put in solitary. I have to say, it's boring but tolerable, for now. I laid in the dark, feeling around for anything. I found a vent, which let me heat what was happening on the main floor. 

"We caught these two criminals on the run. Both in alliance with that girl in solitary." My eyes widened as I listened carefully. 

"Where is Y/n..TELL ME WHERE MY FIANCEE IS!" a familiar voice yelled at the guards and the warden. 

"Josh?" I gasped and listened more intently. 

"Pat them down, put the blond in solitary with the girl. The other one gets to be in a normal cell." The warden demanded. I felt tears in my eyes as I heard Josh's voice. I sat up and waited. Hoping my ears didnt lead me astray. 

Foot steps got closer to the door. My heart raced as they stopped in the stall beside mine. 

" Let me out! Mother fucker!" The man banged against the cell door once he was thrown in. 

I moved to the vent and hesitated before saying, "Josh?" By the sounds of shuffling feet, I could tell he heard me.

"Hello?" 

"Josh! It's me!"

"Y/n? Oh God, where are you?" He asked. 

"In the cell beside yours. Josh, I'm glad you're okay." I sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, this is my fault." 

Josh scoffed. "No, it's not. Don't ever say that. Wait, I can hear someone coming." Josh listened carefully as my cell door was opened. "What's going on?"

I groaned as the light burned my eyes. "Sorry for the short notice, but it gives us a bad reputation for not riding psychopathic murderers like you from the world. So, what would you like for your last meal?"


	15. Chapter 15

My heart sank and my blood ran cold. 

"What?" My mouth hung open in shock. Josh could barely hear what was going on, but he heard enough. 

"You're on Death's Row. And you're next." The warden clicked a pen and started writing on a clip board. 

My mind went blank. I couldn't think of a plan or of a way to get out of this situation. I am going to die, and I'm scared. A chuckle escaped my throat as I looked down to the floor. 

The warden just started in confusion. "What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow and stopped writing. "Answer my question!" He demanded. 

"I'm going to die! You're going to kill me!" I couldn't help but laugh as tears flooded out of my eyes. I felt my cheeks and gasped slightly. "Damn..what the fuck is this? Why me? Why not someone else?" I asked, frowning. My emotions were bouncing of the walls in my brain. 

"Well, he was going to be first, actually," he pointed to Josh's cell, "but he already got bail. His fiancee heard of what happened and paid it off. So he's free to go, that and you're just like your daddy. Killing anyone you can get your dirty hands on." 

I was stuck on fiancee. "But I am his fiancee...?" I muttered to myself. 

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He yelled and me. Better decide now before I forget the meal and kill you now!" 

"No!" Josh hit the cell door. 

"Shut up Josh!" I snapped at him. "Tell me, have you been cheating on me?" I turned to the vent. He was silent, before telling me no. "Liar! Warden, I dont want a meal, I want to have a 30 minute talk with him. Then I will let you kill me." I said pointing to Josh, who was confused and scared on the other side of the wall.

The warden thought about it. "Deal. Get up." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them around my wrist. He didnt bother with Josh as he unlocked his cell and told him to follow. 

"Y/n, I swear I- " Josh got cut off as I forced his body to the wall and held the chain against his throat. 

"Dont think i wont kill you. You promised to never break my heart, and you're doing a pretty good job at breaking it!" Guards pulled me off and Josh caught his breath. 

They forced me in a room and chained me down to the chair as Josh sat in front of me. "You both have 30 minutes." The warden said and closed the door.

"I swear to you, I did not cheat. I love you, and only you. I dont know who this lady is. I won't even leave here without you.

"Well good luck, I'm going to die in thirty minutes." I glared, clenching my fists. 

Josh looked carefully at my face. "You're crying." 

"Of course I am!" I screamed at him. Josh got out of his seat and moved the hair from my face. He cupped my face and wiped away the tears. 

"I'm not leaving." I sighed and looked away. "Y/n? You don't believe me?" 

"No, I do, so that's why I'm doing this." My eyes met his again. Josh gave me a confused look. 

"Doing what?" He asked before I held my head back and hit him back hard enough in the forehead to knock him out. 

"I'm sorry. I sadly still love you. WARDEN!" I yelled and soon he came back in and saw Josh on the floor. "Please take him away. I'm ready." I said looking down.

The warden laughed as he called in guards to take Josh out. "You know, your father was the same way. He wanted to talk you. Of course we didnt let him. But, in the end, he still escaped. We wont be making the same mistake with you."


	16. Chapter 16

Taking a deep breath as they held tightly to my arms, I stared at the floor, looking at a glassy reflection of myself. 

"Josh. I don't hate you. But it's best if I never see you again." The warden mocked as he recited the last things you said to the unconscious man. 

"Do a dying girl one last wish and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I glared back at the warden who smirked. The wrinkles in his skin showing up more than usual. "So tell me. What's it going to be like? Hanging? Electric chair? Drug overdose?" I looked the guards, who said nothing. "Great, it's going to be a surprise."

***  
Josh groaned as his forehead hurt. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to see the roof of a car. He looked around with blurry vision. 

A woman was humming in the driver's seat to the music that softly spilled from the speakers. 

"Awake back there? It must have been terrible, being held against your will by that psycho. Dont worry dear, she cant get you now. She's already dead!" The woman smirked. 

His eyes widened as he realized who he was with. "Debby?" Josh groaned, remembering their past relationship and regretting every bit of it. "Where am i?" He asked, sitting up. 

"We're about to be home, dear. Aren't you glad I came for you?" She looked back and smiled. 

"Debby, you need to take me back. Now." Josh ordered.

Debby pressed on the breaks hard enough for Josh to need to grip to the seats. "Oh, no I dont. See, I know what you are, and i will expose you to the public. You enjoyed killing all those people with that psycho bitch!" 

"You honestly think I care if people know? They already do. Now I warned you last time-." Josh was cut off as a small hand gun was pointed to his face. 

"What? You're going to kill a beloved actor like me?" She smirked.

"Debby, you are not like this. I told you, we just don't work out. If you loved me in anyway, then let me go back to her." Josh held his hands up. 

She cocked the gun and shook her head. "No. I'm not losing you again." 

***  
The walk took longer than normal, i sighed getting bored. 

"Stop." The warden ordered. I looked around. There was one door up ahead, it was steal and gave me a bad feeling. 

I heard a familiar click and then two gun shots as the guards fell over dead. I turned around as the gun was pointed at my face. "Well go on, into the room." He shook the barre at the door. 

With dread I pushed against the steal door, just to be welcomed by a chair with leather straps and table of torture instruments. 

***

"Isnt this great Josh? A nice dinner at home. Just you and me." Debby smiled as Josh felt sick to his stomach. 

"Yeah." He huffed and stared at his plate. Debby glared and pointed the same gun at him. 

"Eat it." She frowned as Josh saw her hand shake. 

He smirked. "You can't do it. You dont have the guts. Unlike me, baby doll, I've shot many people in the face,and didnt blink an eye." 

Debby felt disgusted. "S-shut up!" She demanded. 

"I've killed a lot, sweetheart. Oh and the sex? So much better than what you could have ever done." Josh smirked. "I told, I hate being with you. So stay out of my life." Josh got up and left the table. 

Debby sat in her seat as she shook in anger. "You damn...bitch!" She pulled the trigger.

Josh gripped the door knob as he felt his legs go weak. 

***

"FUCK!" I screamed as the old man ripped off one of my fingernails. 

"You should have remembered this. You used it on your own sister, if I'm not mistaken." 

"Yes, I know dick head."

"You know, you were supposed to die of overdose, but I thought that was to kind...too quick. So, I took matters into my own hands.." He studied a knife on the table before stabbing it into my thigh and getting close to my face. 

I cried out as he laughed. I never got a good enough Look at his face before. He had stubble on his chin in many gray hairs. His eyes were a pale blue, his jaw, covered in freckles and moles. " I've hated your family for many years. I couldn't enjoy the feeling of killing your father, so I get to enjoy the feeling with you. Let's try something more fun." Dragging the knife down further on my leg, I tried out in pain and watched the blood spilled from my leg. He laughed as he pulled it out and went into the back of the room where a sink, a bucket, and a rag was found. 

I knew what came next. I've tried this technique on many people before. Sighing, I said "Oh fuck." 

The warden filled the bucket with water. Next, he chuckled as he came back for me and draged the chair to the sink. Lowering the back of the chair to make me lay back, moved the hair from my face. Placing the rag on my face, he looked me one last time in the eyes before covering them up. 

I took a deep breath, scared. It made me laugh as well. He lifted the bucket and started to pour the water on the rag. Water seep in through the fabric and went down my throat. I tried to spit up the water but nothing worked, I was slowly drowning. This was one torture technique that Brendan never did to me.


	17. Chapter 17

I gasped for air once he removed the fabric. My face soaked and water spilling from my throat. He sat me back up and walked behind my chair, his hand on my right shoulder. 

"You know, you're really pretty." He smirked, loosening his tie and pulling it off. He rolled up his sleeves to show his muscles and tattoos and grabbed my forearms, leaning in closer. 

"Sorry I cant say the same about you, princess." I headbutt his nose, causing him to pull back in pain and look at his hand, which had a few drops of blood. He huffed in anger and pulled a fist back before punching me in the mouth. 

My head hung low as I spat blood on his shoes. "You call that a punch? Children could hit harder than that." I smirked, blood in my teeth before he punched me again and again. My head being knocked left and right. 

I know i should stop with the comments, but even though it hurts like hell, I'm curious how far he will go to kill me. 

The warden pulled me by the hair and looked at my bruising face. I had a black eye and my cheeks were bruised. My lip was cut and I had my nose popped out of place. I was out of breath as I tried to look him in the eyes. "That all you got, fucker? " 

He glared and grabbed the back of the seat and leaned me forward to knee me in the stomach. I gasped and coughed, blood still spilling out of my mouth. 

"You know that mouth of yours is what's getting you in trouble." 

"No, really?" I said sarcastically. 

***  
"Damn! What the fuck?!" Josh held his shoulder in pain as blood seeped out and into his clothes. Debby dropped the gun and covered her mouth.

"Josh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She pleaded and gripped his arm. He pushed her away and made his way out the door. "Where are you going?!" She asked. 

Josh stopped in his place. He thought about it. "Give me your keys." 

"What?"

"Debby, I need to go." He demanded 

"No you dont. I feel like I'm dying with out you." She pleaded . 

Josh took a few steps closer to her and glared. "Then die. I dont love you and I never have." 

He walked away as Debby felt hurt and began to cry.

***  
I gagged and choked as his bloody knuckles grasped my throat. I kicked my legs as he tightened the grip. My face turned red at the lack of oxygen and my eyes roll back as tears spilled from them.

"I always wanted to see someone for your family have the light drain from their eyes. Hehe, its interesting." He held me up against the wall once he got tired of me being in the chair. I clawed at his hands as he chuckled. My vision blurred as I began to loose conciousness. 

The door swung opened and i was let go. I fell to the floor and gasped for air. A barely audible gunshot waw released and the warden got pushed back with a hole in his head. A figure walked in the room, wearing a big blue cat head mask.


	18. Chapter 18

-5 months later-  
"You ready? Once we do this, we can never go back." 

I nodded, staring down from the building. "Just like old times, right?" I look to the figure who was finishing spray painting the roof in bright yellow. 

"Exactly. It's nice to have you back, Y/n." The male with platinum hair grabbed my waist and moved the bandana that was covering his face as he held me closer to him. 

"Good to be back. Gerard." I smirked behind my black mask and pulled my hoodie over my face before he pressed his lips to the fabric covering my lips. 

He let me go as he held up a small remote with a large red button as he covered his face again. "To a new life of murder and crime." He held it up to my face. 

"To a new life with a shit ton of alcohol and a dangerous amount of drugs." I put my hand on his as we held the remote together. 

"And to get stupidly rich." He finished as we both pressed the button together. 

Many buildings blew up in the color orange and yellow. People screaming as they try to run, but get caught in the next blast. 

Gerard grabbed my hand as he began to pull me into a dance. He sighed with contentment as the screams filled our ears, and as he held to my waist. "Let's get out of here, babe." 

"Would love to. Brendon, you got the helicopter ready?" I pulled up a walkie-talkie and waited for a response. 

"Ready when you are sweetheart." He replied. The aircraft came into our view as a ladder was dropped. Gerard and I nodded before making it to the edge of the building that was about to explode. Both of us grabbing ahold of the ladder as the helicopter was moving away from the building. Gerard was already in. While I stayed on the ladder looking back at the now burning downtown. We flew over it, Gerard and Brendon whooping and cheering at the flames. 

I just stared. Hoping he wasn't near. 

***  
"Its been a few years since we lastsaw the criminal pair, that called themselves the "Killjoys" have shown up again, last night. The duo attacked downtown last night, setting the whole section of town on fire. Clearly getting their message across as the burned ashes of the buildings said: "Miss us?" The news anchor on the TV flipped through her notes as a picture of the fire was shown in the top corner of the screen. 

Josh payed no mind to the dinners TV. He pushed his food around with his fork when the older waitress came around with a pot of coffee. "More coffee, hun?" She asked. Her voice was raspy and she smelt like cigarettes. Without looking away from his plate, he put his fork down and stretched back to pull his wallet out of his pocket. "No thanks, just the check please." He mumbled, but she still understood him. The waitress walked back with his bill, in which he placed a $20 down and got up from his seat. "Keep the change." He muttered yet again. He made his way to the door of the dinner ,pushed against it, stood on the sidewalk, staring at his phone, then placing it back in his pocket. "Five months." He muttered, walking down the street. Josh constantly thought about what he saw at the prison. After he found his way in, he was informed that there was an attack on the building, killing most of the guards a prisoners. They even handed him a newspaper that had all the names of people that died. The first on, in bold black letters: Y/n. He thought his life was over and went in a spiral of depression. But he couldn't die yet, not until he killed Gerard. He strongly felt this was all his fault. I was his and he took me away from him. On his way home, he passed by a wall of TVs. Which was not uncommon for this town. Pace likes to stay in the past. He walked past when pictures were blown up on the screen. They caught his eye when he saw a familiar jacket. Gerard's leather jacket. He wore it the first time he ever met Josh. The next picture was a man with a disguise face, but a gold blazer. Brendon for sure. His forehead was still to big for the mask. And then last, a picture of a female, dressed in all black. Wearing a hoodie and a black mask that covered her whole head. Josh almost choked on his own tongue when a video was played of the same female, letting loose wild dogs in a bank. "Y/n?" He said a little louder than intended. People stared at him before he quickly moved away. He pulled out his phone again and looked through his contacts. He still had Brendon's number. Josh's thumb hovered over the call button. His own blood running cold in his veins. Taking a turn down an alley, he sighed and pressed the button, pushing the phone to his ear. It rang a few times. His heart, beating fast in his chest. His breath. Caught in his throat. Could it be that his fiancee was still alive after all this time?" The other line picked up. "Hey, you still alive and kickin' man?" Brendon asked once he answered the phone. "Whatcha need?" He continued. Josh was relieved. "Brendon, please, let me speak to Y/n." The line went silent. "Josh, I'm sorry for keep this a secret. She's with the boss right now. He wont let her out of his sight. " Brendon tried to explain. "Please Brendon! I need to hear her voice!" Josh stressed as he paced back and forth. Brendon sighed. "Look, ever since Tyler died, she took his place. She'll be at the bridge tonight. But things work a little differently down there. Guard dogs all around. So you'll have to be careful. " Brendon whispered. Josh smiled and nodded. He was beyond happy. "Oh God. Thank you." *** "Getting ready to leave, love?" Brendon asked as I strapped my boots on. "Yeah. Don't wait up." I said before kissing his cheek through the fabric of my mask and greeting Gerard with a kiss as well. "Be good. No running away." He grabbed my cheeks and spoke in a harsh tone. "Y-yes sir." I muttered before he let me go. Brendon watched as I left. He thought about Josh and sighed before disappearing to his own room. I drove to the bridge when the dogs were already set. I threw them raw meat as I passed and climbed up to the pillar under the bridge, by the water. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, lifting my mask above my mouth and taking a long drag. "Oh Tyler. I hope you're okay down there. I'll be there soon." I mumbled, looking down at my clothes wrist, that was more scared than my own mind. Growling could be heard. I pulled mask down and put out the cigarette. A figure was waking up to the dogs. They growled and barked. The figure threw more raw meat, the went for it instantly. I leaned against the pillar, squinting my eyes. A green mask came into my view, my eyes widened and my heart felt heavy. The figure, who I already figured out to be a male, stood a few feet away from me. We stood in silence. The alien mask made my legs go weak. But I stood my ground. I didn't say anything because I didnt trust my voice. Neither did he. He took a step closer resulting I take a step back. He stopped. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. Instead, he took off his mask. My eyes widened and cried as his face was revealed to me. My heart felt like it got hit by a jet train. I almost felt sick. Josh just stared at me. No emotion on his face. His hair was natural colored now, very curly. I couldn't take the look in his eyes. I clenched my fists and finally said something. "Well? Arent you going to say something? Josh?" He said nothing. Did nothing. "Dammit, say something. Aren't you angry?! Yell at me! Hit me! Blame me! Do something!" I cried out. Josh walked closer to me and grabbed my wrist. I gasped slightly. Is he going to hit me? I thought. Josh just pulled me closer and ripped the mask from my face. He stared at my watery eyes. "Josh?" He started to cry as well. Tangling his fingers in my hair, he pulled me into a deep kiss and pushed me against the pillar. "Josh. Holy fuck, please say something." I breath out. "Let's get married." He said, stepping back, and pulling a box out from his pocket. He got down on one knee and showed me a silver band with a diamond in the middle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut and more smut

I stared at the ring in shock and surprised. Emotions were flooding through me. I wanted to scream, cry, laugh, sing, but I was also terrified. 

I knew I just couldn't run away with Josh. Not yet. Gerard would kill us both, and I'm tired of running. 

Josh started to get worried as he saw me frown. 

"Yes. God yes, but Gerard. I cant keep running from him." I said finally.

Josh got up and held my left hand. "I will do anything to make you mine. I promise I will take care of him. Let's just go for now." He slipped the ring onto my finger and pressed our foreheads together. 

"God, Josh I've missed you so fucking much." I muttered, dragging my fingers through his hair and tugging at it. "I'm so sorry I left." Our lips collided as I apologized over and over.

Josh push my body closer to his. "Shh, it's alright." He said moving down to kiss my neck. He gripped my ass, making me jump a little. Next, he moved down to my thigh and moved it up to wrap around his torso. 

I got the message and wrapped both legs around him. He pushed me against the pillar again and began to grind into me. I moaned out as he gripped my ass harder and began to bite my collar bone. "J-Josh, dont leave any marks, or he'll get mad. " I whispered to him, since I didnt trust my voice at the moment. I could feel his growing erection against my thigh as he continued to grind into me.

"Fuck, I need you." He finally muttered. His eyes, hooded with just but also burning with passion. It made me melt. He bit his bottom lip, drawing blood, knowing that turns me on the most. 

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck harder, biting his earlobe, and whispering, "Then take me, daddy." 

Josh licked his lips and huffed as he picked me up again and took me to his car. I knew he was beyond turned on now, because of how he was handling me. Gripping my skin and breathing hard as I nibbled at his neck. He opened the back seat car door and let me crawl inside. He leaned the seats back as i began to strip down to nothing. "Eager?" He smirked, pulling his shirt over his head. 

"Shut up and fuck me." I said gripping his neck and crawling onto his lap. Josh was amazed at how quickly I stripped naked for him. 

"All in good time dear. But I'm going to be in charge tonight." He leaned me back against the flattened seats reached over his passenger seat to find rope. He tied my hands around the head of the seat and smirked, moving in between my thighs. “You would not believe how long I’ve been waiting to be inside of this tight cunt again, darling.” Josh said, his breath fanning along the inside of my thighs. His words were enough to bring tears to my eyes.

“Daddy,” I whined, twisting at the rope that had my hands pressed together. “Don't tease.. It’s been so long, it’s not fair.” 

"Not fair"? Do you remember how you fucked with me these past few months? Because that was pretty fucking unfair, sweetheart.” Josh seethes, pushing my legs open wider and slapping my now swollen clit.

I gasped, liking this new side of Josh. Of course I felt horrible for leaving him, but his attitude is so hot right now. I gasped and arched your back off of the seat as he repeatedly slapped my swollen clit, “D-Daddy, fuck. I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The teasing was too much already. 

Josh looked up at me and smirked. “Are you? You don’t sound too fucking sorry to me.” He said, using his thumb to rub my slap-swollen clit. A shiver ran through my body and my legs tried to squeeze close, prompting a chuckle out of Josh. “You want my cock but you can’t even act right, baby. What should I do with you? Hm?” He questioned, forcing my legs open again. “Sweet girl,” Josh sighed, his finger toying with my entrance. He smirked as the muscles contracted, begging for his entry. “I love you.” He said, slowly slipping his middle digit into me. “God, listen to how wet you are.” He groaned, beginning to pull his finger out of me. I nodded and bit my lip, I needed more but I knew you weren’t going to get it. 

 

Josh massages the tender skin on my thigh, he sat up as he pushed a second finger into me. I moaned loudly and my jaw hung open. 

“Josh! Fuck, give it to me.” I pleaded, fluttering my eyes open to look at the man.

He rolled his eyes and pushed his fingers knuckle deep, his other hand migrating to my throat. “Do you ever shut up, babygirl?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow and running his thumb across my windpipe. I parted your lips to speak to him but he quickly clamped his hand around my throat. “That was a rhetorical question, sweetheart.” Josh said, smirking as he felt me gasp for breath under him. 

Was this Josh's new attitude in bed? I couldn't keep my mind straight, but what ever was happening, I didn't want it to stop.

 

He quickened the pace of his fingers, scissoring them softly, opening me up for him. My noises echoed in the car as the windows fogged, my vision spotted at the loss of breath and I opened my legs wider. “Such a dirty girl.” Josh chuckled, lifting his hand and letting me breathe. I greedily sucked in the air and choked on my moans. He pulled his fingers out of me and shoved them down my throat, “Clean them off, baby.” He commanded. I worked hard to please him, swirling my tongue around his fingers until no trace of me was left on them. 

My body ached for him, pulsating with need. 

He ran curious hands up my sides and cupped my breast, “I want to fuck you so badly, is that alright, baby? Is that what you want? Daddy to fuck you, while your hands are all tied up?” Josh muttered, taking his damp fingers and running them along my jaw. I whimpered and nodded, anxious to finally have him inside of me. 

“You little whore. Work for it,” he commands, pushing in three fingers, then halting his movements. 

A cry escapes my lips as I grind onto Josh’s hand, wetness seeping down onto his fingers. I thrust up onto his hand and Josh smirks at the scene below him.

“C- Close-!” I moan out, my climax coming closer and closer. I felt it building up and up and up in the pit of my stomach and clench around his fingers and just before I let go, Josh pulls his fingers away, leaving me thrusting and twitching. He leaned down, licked me from bottom to clit, making me convulse under him, frustrated at lack of release.

He leans up and puts his lips to mine, making me taste yourself. I taste the salty texture on his lips. Shakily biting his lip, hard. Feeling liquid appear and pull away to see I made Josh bleed. Smirking at his surprised expression. 

“Oh that’s how you want to play it? Get ready to not be able to walk one step tomorrow." He unties my hands, and before I can reach him, he flips me over onto my stomach and dragged his hand down my back. "Stick your ass out, dear." He smirked, pulling off his pants. 

I did what he said and looked back to see him slowly jerking his cock. Suddenly, he thrusts in to the hilt, making me cry out.

Josh just sits like that, letting me adjust to his size again. "Oh God! You're so much bigger than him!" I cried. He chuckled and leaned over.

"That's right. I own you. Do you want me to move baby? You want me to fuck you?” he moans. 

"Yes, daddy! Fuck me please!" I groan.

Josh backs up, hands grabbing onto my hips for leverage as he pulls out and then back into me, setting his pace as hard and fast. 

I moan Josh’s name along with ungodly other things, and feel myself close already. I clench around him, not even able to form coherent words to warn him. Clenching, however, only makes him go faster and harder, his skin slapping mine at a rapid pace.

“Fuck, you're close. Where do you want it, baby?” he moans, beggining to become unglued. 

 

“Inside, Josh, Fuck!” I scream, my orgasm starting to burn through my body. I clench around him while my juices flood and seeped into the car seats. 

He moans a deep and gutteral moan and it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. He moans one last time before spilling deep inside me, riding out his climax.

After a minute, Josh places a kiss to the nape of my neck and slips out of me. I fall over and turn to my front, panting loudly. 

Josh sighed and smiled kindly, laying next to me. He brushed his fingers lightly against my cheek and moved my hair out of my face. "I love you so much. And I swear, I will get you away from him. We'll leave this place and be happy. I promise." His fingers tangled with mine. He kissed my ring and then kissed my lips. 

"Yes, I love you too, Josh." I smiled back.

"Was I too rough?" He sounded worried. 

I laughed. "Well, I definitely feel it in the morning, but that was so hot, Josh. But next time, I get to be dominant." I smirked. 

I curled up against his chest and traced circles in his skin. 

Josh soon fell asleep. That's when I took the chance to get dressed and leave. I placed the ring back in the box and left a note. Brendon drove up with his car. 

"Hey babe. Is that Josh?" He asked, pointing to the car. 

"Yeah. Me and him are good now." I said as he opened the car door for me. I climbed in and he chuckled. "I'd say. You reek of sex!" 

***  
I laid in bed, thinking about Josh after I got a shower. Gerard sneaked in bed, drunk and high. "I'm going to fuck you so good." He smirked. 

I gave him a small smile, not really convinced.


End file.
